A NicoMaki Love Potion
by TimeWasters
Summary: Nico gives Maki a love potion. What's the worst that could happen?
1. Love Potion

**Me: Hello!**

 **Nico: I'm the star of this story~ Nico Nico Nii~!**

 **Me: No. I think the real star here is the love potion.**

 **Nico: What?! I'm the star! Now write me good!**

 **Me: roger that!**

 **Maki: *comes in* TimeWasters does not own Love Live! School Idol Project. If she did, it would probably have been terrible.**

 **Me: How rude!**

 **Nico: Hey! That was my job!**

 **Maki: Just start the story already.**

 **...**

Nico sat on the clubroom's table cross legged with her hand supporting her chin. There was no club practice that day so Nico found herself in the clubroom.

But why was she sitting on the table?

Before she had entered the clubroom, she had encountered a certain red haired girl. Of course she started a fight and now she's frustrated.

"That stalker..." She growled under her breath the word which caused the argument.

 _But I'm not exactly being honest am I?_

She sighed in an annoyed manner. The situation, her feelings, _Maki_ , were all too complicated. More complicated than they needed to be.

She let out a light laugh. "We're both too stubborn."

It was then that she came up with a brilliant idea and, jumping off the table, she rushed over to the library in order to do some research.

She slammed open the door shouting, "I NEED A BOOK ON LOVE POTIONS!"

Everyone who were inhabiting the library at that time shushed her.

"Ah, Nico. I didn't expect to see you here." A familiar voice said from the library counter.

"Nozomi? What are you doing here?" Nico asked, not expecting to see anyone she knew at the library. She was slightly afraid that the fortune teller had heard her outburst.

"I help out sometimes." There came that knowing smirk. "I never expected to see Nicocchi at the library though."

Her tone was innocent yet her expression suggested she knew the truth.

"Ah, I just came to study for a bit." Nico offered sheepishly.

She knew that Nozomi saw right through her.

"Came to study up love potions? There's a book in the back." Nozomi pointed to the back of the library where a large shelf stood with all sorts of complicated books. The kind that no one in the school really reads, but they are just there.

"The back? Isn't that where all the foreign books are?" Nico tilted her head in confusion.

It was true. There were all sorts of thick and heavy foreign books, often written in their native languages. How in the world was Nico supposed to read that?

"Hm? There's some translations, I believe and you could always just go on a random online translator." Nozomi suggested, she seemed to have believed that the conversation was over as she had opened a book and began to read.

"You can never trust online translators you know..." Nico sweat dropped as Nozomi seemed to be very focused on the book she was reading.

Nico shook her head.

 _Is that book really that good?_

As she began to walk away, she could of sworn she saw a thin line of blood trailing down Nozomi's nose. She dismissed it quickly as she practically ran to the back shelf.

"I wonder if it will be called 'spell book.' That would surely make it easier." She sighed and began to search for her book.

Scanning the shelves, she saw many foreign titles she did not recognise or understand. But alas, no spell book.

"Hmmm..." She growled as she read the title of the 100th book on the shelf. Still no sign of the spell book.

"Nozomi, why couldn't you have gotten the darned book for-"

Just as she said that, a book with giant golden letters spelling 'Spells' caught her eye.

"Ah hah!" she let out a satisfied sound as she immediately reached for the book and opened it.

She scrunched up her face in confusion. Every single word on the page was gibberish.

"How on earth am I supposed to read something like this?!"

As she complained angrily, she made her way over to the counter to see Nozomi absorbed in her book with a pool of blood gathering on the counter table.

"Nozomi, what are you reading?" Nico asked the fortune teller.

"Just some NozoEli stuff..." Nozomi replied after a while, putting the book down and dismissing the pool of blood.

"Ah, so you picked that one?" Nozomi asked, glancing at the book cover.

"How many spell books are there in this library?" Nico questioned but it didn't matter as she then said, "Whatever, I'm taking this one. Kay?"

Nozomi nodded then as she went back to her book she told her, "Kay. Be sure to return it soon."

...

Nico sat in her kitchen attempting to read the book. She held her phone in her hand which had a translation app open.

She had spent over an hour scanning the pages and letting the app translate them with no luck on finding any love potions or spells.

"Last time, it was right when I was about to give up when the miracle happened so..."

Another page translated.

"Grah! I give up!" Nico yelled, but translated another page anyway.

 **Love Spell**

 **Make your crush fall in love with you!**

As she read the first two lines, she jumped out of her chair and danced some sort of victory dance then casually sat back down.

As she calmed herself down a little, she read the translation on her phone.

"Hm... It says here that it's a sort of charm to put on a drink. It makes it into a love potion?" Nico muttered.

Upon reading the 'What you'll need list' she stood up and grabbed a glass cup from the cupboard. She then proceeded to fill the cup with water then sat back down, reading the instructions from the app.

"So... I just have to put my hands over the cup and say a couple of magical words then let Maki drink it?"

She put her phone down and smiled.

"Sounds easy!"

She proceeded to do as the instructions told her and hovered her hands over the top of the full cup. She then looked at the book and attempted to read the spell.

" **Upast' dlya menya.** "

Nothing seemed to have happened.

"I guess we have to see if it works tomorrow." Nico sighed, pouring the water into an empty water bottle (which totally made it look non-suspicious!).

"Heh! Heh! Heh! I will make her love me against her will!" Even though adding that last part made her feel slightly guilty, she evilly chuckled.

...

It was a bright and early morning when Nico set foot in the clubroom. She was early in order to plan how she's going to get Maki to drink the water.

Her original plan was to just give it to her when she sees her but then she's been having second thoughts. Particularly about how strange it would be to just give her some water. A store bought water bottle.

"I should have charmed Nico's very own NicoJuice..." Nico muttered.

She was sat at the end of the clubroom table with a book open in front of her and a pen in hand, ready to write out whatever plan that came to mind.

"While she's asleep I could force her to drink it...?" She shook her head. Of course that was a bad idea.

"You could swap it out with her water during practice. Nya~!"

Nico's face lit up. That was a brilliant idea!

"Yeah!" She exclaimed, scribbling the idea down.

Wait... wasn't she meant to be _alone_ in the clubroom?

Nico slowly looked up at the person who had offered the idea.

It was Rin. She was wearing a huge grin as she looked suspiciously towards the raven haired girl.

Behind her was Hanayo standing in the doorway, nervously.

"Uh... How long were you standing there?" Nico asked, suddenly conscious of the two standing in front of her. She was tempted to cover up her notebook, even though the love potion plan was not said yet.

"Long enough. So why exactly are you putting so much effort into giving Maki regular water? Nya~" Rin cheerfully asked, raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

Nico went silent and avoided Rin's gaze. She was unsure of how to answer. After all she was too stubborn to admit 'Ah, Nico-Nii just has a MASSIVE crush on Maki-chan so she made a love potion to help Maki-chan fall in love with Nico too~!'

Luckily, Hanayo saved her by saying, "R-Rin-chan, T-this isn't any of our business."

Rin seemed to have backed off muttering, "I'm still suspicious."

Nico rubbed her neck sheepishly, hopefully this wont mess up her plans. But if she doesn't say anything, Rin probably will try to get it out of her later anyway.

"I-I just wanted to get Maki a drink for after practice since she forgets sometimes." She finished it off with a nervous laugh, knowing the lameness of the excuse herself.

After all she did say she would feed the water to Maki as she slept...

Rin, however, paid it no mind as she nodded her head, accepting the hastily thought up excuse.

Nico, desperate to change the subject, asked, "When will the others get here?"

Rin seemed to interpret the question as 'when will Maki get here?' as she answered, "Well, Maki said she'll be a little late today. What did she say she was doing again, Kayo-chin?"

Rin turned to Hanayo in question and patiently awaited her answer.

"Uh..." Hanayo was deep in thought, trying to remember what Maki had told them not long ago, but it seemed that so much has happened that she forgot.

After an irritating amount of silence, Nico decided to break it.

"It doesn't matter what she's doing. In fact, why would I want to know?!"

Her tsundere side has kicked in. She no longer cared about what Maki was doing. Well, she _did_ but she was too... _stubborn_ to admit that to her friends.

Rin tutted and sat down with Hanayo soon following after her. It seemed like all the members in μ tutted whenever Nico and Maki argued or whenever one of them complains about the other.

Nico ignored the tuts and went back to her notebook, tapping the pen against the table waiting for an idea to come to her.

Time almost seemed to have slowed down for Nico as Nico heard every tick of the clock in the club room.

Wait a second- _They had a clock?_

Nico looked up from her notebook and glanced around.

Rin and Hanayo seemed to be playing a time limited game. Where they were using some sort of app on their phone to count the seconds.

 _So that explains the ticking..._ Nico thought and scribbled down another idea.

' **Challenge Maki to chug the drink as fast as she can.** '

 _But why do they need the app on full volume? It's very distracting._

She decided to dismiss the question, as it will probably never get answered, and kept tapping her pen against the table, adding to the annoying sound of ticking.

A while later, Honoka slammed open the door shouting, "I'm here!"

Nico jumped out of her current daydream (probably about Maki), and slammed her notebook shut. She then quickly rushed to hide it as unsuspiciously as possible.

"Honoka..." Kotori muttered, sweat dropping.

"How can you be so... _hyper_ in the mornings?" Umi questioned as they all sat down in their seats.

Her question was left unanswered as Honoka became interested in the game that Rin and Hanayo were playing.

A couple of minutes later, as Nico fell back into another daydream, Nozomi, Eli and Maki walked into the clubroom.

"Hello everyone." Nozomi greeted.

"Sorry we're late." Eli added as they all sat down.

This time, Nico was still daydreaming.

As Maki sat down, she observed the unusually quiet 'number one idol'. She was, dare she say it, worried about her as she seemed out of it.

"Hey Nico, everything ok over there?" Maki asked, forcing Nico out of her state.

Nico blushed slightly and quickly avoided eye contact, suddenly finding the table very interesting.

"Y-yeah, why wouldn't I be? I'm Nico-Nii the greatest idol in the universe~!" She said, pulling her signature pose.

Maki frowned. It annoyed her whenever Nico became her other persona, her idol side. She was just so... _cocky_.

"Whatever." Maki grumbled, seeming to be in a bad mood.

"Anyway, We should probably get to practice now!" Honoka announced, cheerfully.

...

Practice was as rough as usual. From the warm ups to the actual dance practice, Umi worked the group hard. After all μ were getting popular so their lives have to get more serious and perfect.

"Alright, Nico, Rin, Hanayo 5 minute break." Umi told them.

"Ramen~! Ramen~! Ramen~!" Rin exclaimed repeatedly, running towards her bag to get a ready made Ramen bowl out. She had previously put the hot water in before practice so it should have cooled down enough to eat.

Hanayo followed her and took out some rice balls from her bag then began to eat.

Nico however had other plans. She went over to her own bag and grabbed the spelled water.

"Alright! It's time to put the plan into action!" Nico declared quietly to herself, smirking.

"She's going to be so into me~" She sang triumphantly but quiet enough so that the others wouldn't hear.

She dug into her bag again and grabbed some food then quickly jogged over to Rin and Hanayo.

The bags were, for some reason, split up into year groups so Nico's bag was with Nozomi's and Eli's and Maki's bag was with Rin's and Hanayo's.

As Nico made her way over to the other two, she was silently thanking the Gods that Rin and Hanayo were on break with her. After all wouldn't she look suspicious if she just went over to the first year bags for a while then go back to hers?

She sat down next to the other two and Maki's bag.

"So, you going to swap out that water bottle? Nya~!" Rin asked between slurping the noodles.

 _Crap! I forgot about them!_ There really was no reason to hide, but being the tsundere she was, Nico just couldn't admit it was a love potion. Obviously they were going to get suspicious again.

"Ah, yes." Nico rubbed her neck sheepishly.

"Hm... what if Maki-chan didn't forget a water bottle? Nya~!" Rin asked.

She didn't seem to realise that she had previously said _'swap out'_.

"Whatever. I'll just put it in her bag anyway." Nico grumbled and, looking at the practice to make sure no one was watching her, she opened the bag and swiftly stashed the water away. After the deed was done, she closed the bag in a hurry and started to eat her food.

"Nice one! Nya~!" Rin said, as the other two had been watching Nico complete her mission.

"What's going to happen next? Nya~! Rin then asked.

Hanayo had stopped eating her lovely _mouth-watering_ rice balls to listen to Nico's answer.

"She's going to drink it and I'll be happy." Nico replied, not revealing any of her evil plans.

"Oh, so you _do_ care about her..." Hanayo muttered.

"Ha! Now you owe me a drink! Nya~!" Rin exclaimed excitedly.

Nico raised an eyebrow, "You were betting on me?"

"That doesn't matter. Nya~!"

Suddenly, Umi called out, "Nico! Rin! Hanayo! Break's over!"

The three stood up, after disposing of their food rubbish and jogged over to practice. The next three to take a break were going towards their bags and those three were Maki, Nozomi and Eli.

As she was dancing, Nico was spying on Maki from the corner of her eye. Because of that, however, she had been getting some of the steps wrong, much to Umi's frustration.

"Nico! Focus!" Umi yelled.

"Yeah..." Came Nico's lazy reply. She was a little bit too focused on watching Maki pick up the water bottle Nico put in her bag.

Maki didn't seem to notice that the bottle wasn't hers but instead opened it and drank it until the very last drop.

"Focus, Nico!" Umi yelled again as Nico almost tripped over her own feet yet again.

"Right!" Nico yelled back with more enthusiasm this time.

Inside her head, Nico was doing a victory dance as Maki had drunk the love potion and her plan was successful.

...

After the practice session was over, the group grabbed their things to go home.

Since her plan had worked, Nico had wanted to test out the love potions effects especially to see if the love potion really did make Maki fall for her.

"But what oh what should I do?" Nico wondered under her breath.

"What should you do about what?"

"Oh, to test out the love potion I secretly made Maki-chan drink." Nico unconsciously replied.

She heard a giggle behind her and swiftly turned around, realising she had voiced her plans aloud.

"Oh really Nicocchi?" Nozomi questioned, her eyes lit up with amusement.

Nico tried to think of an excuse, but her mind went blank.

"Uh..." She stuttered.

As her only other option, she went with her other persona.

"Nico Nico Nii~?" She pulled her signature pose for the second time that day and hoped that Nozomi would forget what she just said.

Unfortunately for her, Nozomi doesn't quite have any sort of amnesia whatsoever.

"Ni-co-cchi..." Nozomi said in a tone as if she was daring her to keep up the act and while she said so, she lifted up her hands and mimed squeezing Nico's chest, a punishment she always did when Nico was being silly.

"Alright! Alright! Alright!" Nico gave up her act almost immediately, lifting her hands in defence.

"I was researching love potions so that I can give one to Maki-chan... s-so that she... she c-can fall in l-love with m-me..." she admitted, a light blush appearing on her cheeks.

She was careful to not be heard by the others as they surely will be loud about it and obviously Maki will get especially mad if she ever found out that Nico had tried to use a love potion on her.

"Oh, I knew that." Nozomi simply said with an evil glint in her eye.

Nico's face turned tomato red. From embarrassment or anger, Nozomi couldn't tell.

"Then why did you make me say it?!" Nico said furiously, her eyebrows furrowed in anger.

"Anyway, you should test the effects by asking her out." Nozomi suggested casually.

As they spoke they were walking down the halls of the school. They were behind the others as to not be heard.

"Ehhhh?!" If possible, Nico's face would have went shades darker along with this sudden outburst.

"What are you so surprised about, Nicocchi, you know it's going to have to happen soon if you want her as your girlfriend." The fortune teller told her.

Nico let out an embarrassed sound when Nozomi said the word _'girlfriend'_. It was all just too good to be true.

"I know! But what if the love potion didn't work!?" The raven haired idol complained.

"Just go ask her to ice-cream." Nozomi ordered, pushing Nico towards the red haired beauty herself.

Nico gulped nervously. Surely if the love potion had worked, Maki would have asked her out or given her some sort of sign?

Whatever. She's got to do this. She's got to be brave.

"Hey, Maki-chan." Nico greeted.

"Hey, Nico-chan." Maki replied.

Nico observed Maki closely, or as closely as she could without looking suspicious. Maki seemed to be the same old Maki. Nothing different. Nothing new.

"So..." she started, but then immediately transformed into her alternate persona. "Would you like to take the number one idol, Nico-Nii, for Ice cream?" She asked.

Maki watched Nico curiously then as the 'request' ended, she rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"No thanks."

The response of the redhead beauty threw Nico off guard. The love potion... what happened?

No matter then, Nico has a special trick for emergencies like this anyway.

"Oh, come on Maki-chan! Nico's giving you the honour of taking her out!" She said, almost begging.

They walked towards the gate of the school and the group all turned their separate ways with Nico following Maki.

"I told you! No!" Maki said back, annoyed.

They walked in silence. Towards the direction of Maki's house, probably far from Nico's house by now.

As they walked, Nico spotted an ice cream truck parked nearby.

"Maki-chan! Maki-chan! Maki-chan!" Nico broke the silence excitedly.

"What Ice cream do you want?" The small idol then asked.

"Why?" Maki asked back.

"Never mind. Just wait here for a sec!" Nico, suddenly full of energy, ran away, leaving Maki standing there in her dust.

Maki was, to say the least, very confused. She was tempted to just leave right then and there to prevent the 'greatest' idol, Nico from bothering her anymore, but she thought against it.

Her eyes followed the small idol to a certain ice cream truck and she sighed. She already said 'no' so why was the older idol getting ice cream.

She quickly dismissed it as Nico ran back with an ice cream in each hand.

"...S-sorry... I didn't know your favourite flavour... so I got vanilla." Nico panted, out of breath from rushing over so quickly.

"It's okay..." Maki said, taking the ice cream. "I'll pay you back." She then added.

Nico shook her head. "No way. You never asked for the ice cream so no paying me back!"

Maki sighed yet again, Nico was being difficult. It wasn't like this was a date or anything, right?

Maki shook her head with a slight blush at the idea. Her and Nico going out on a _date?_ No way. Impossible.

"Ooo! Maki-chan's blushing! Does she perhaps think that she's on a _date_ with the number one idol in the universe, Nico-Nii?" Nico teased, smirking.

Maki's expression turned deadpan as she replied, "In your dreams."

Nico smirked wider, she had read something on the internet that was perfect to use in this situation.

"But, Maki-chan, dreams can come true." She stated, feigning innocence.

Maki's face turned a shade darker.

"Your face suggests you love the idea of dating me." Nico stated bluntly.

Another shade darker and an expression of pure embarrassment.

"Why would _I_ want to go out with _you_!?" Maki, in a fit of rage, forgot she had an ice cream in her hand and tilted it at an angle so that the ice cream fell from the cone.

"Aw, your ice cream fell." Nico mentioned, looking at the ground where the vanilla ice cream lay.

Maki didn't seem to be sad about the spilt ice cream, but still Nico extended her arm out for Maki to take her ice cream.

"You can have mine instead."

The redhead was reluctant at first, but Nico's insistence lead her to take the ice cream.

Maki stared at Nico's partially eaten ice cream, wondering if it's too late to give it back as she previously didn't realise that Nico had eaten it.

"What's wrong Maki-chan? It's not like Nico has poison saliva or anything." Nico told her, breaking the redhead out of any further thoughts.

"I-I suppose I have no choice then."

Maki then ate apart of the ice cream.

Nico watched, she can feel her cheeks heat up as she was well aware that Maki had just bitten into the part of the ice cream that she was previously eating.

As Maki swallowed the ice cream chunk she muttered, "Indirect kiss."

Nico's facial colour had matched Maki's hair at that point as she frantically yelled, "Don't say something like that!"

Maki looked at Nico and, taking another bite, told her, "You're the one who gave me the ice cream, you should have known something like that would have been said."

At this point, their tsundere sides have kicked in as they both erupted in an argument.

"You're really making me regret giving you my ice cream!"

"Whatever! I never wanted it any way!"

"Then why did you take it!?"

"Fine! You can have it back then!"

The argument died down a little. Both Nico's and Maki's faces were red from anger and they both wore similar frustrated expressions.

As Maki stood there, arm extended for Nico to take her ice cream back, Nico's anger had suddenly vanished and replaced with embarrassment.

She cautiously took the ice cream and paused. Was she supposed to eat it now? But Maki's... lips has been on it.

"What's wrong, Nico-chan? It's not like I contaminated it did I?" Maki asked, raising an eyebrow.

Nico gulped. She could feel Maki's eyes on her as she slowly took a bite of the ice cream and swallowed.

They were both blushing. _Indirect kiss._

"S-see. It wasn't that hard was it?" Maki asked, stuttering a little.

For the rest of the walk home, the two refused to speak and Nico refused to take another bite of the ice cream, only waiting till Maki went inside her house to start eating again.

...

Nico paced around her room.

 _What the heck?! Maki-chan was just like normal! If the love potion worked she would have agreed immediately to be Nico's date!_

Nico was very frustrated of the outcome for her little plan. It was not what she had wanted.

"Did I even make any progress on that date? No of course not. We argued like normal." Nico muttered to herself as she turned around to pace the other way across her room.

"And Nico tried to be romantic..." Nico collapsed onto her bed.

She was feeling a mix of emotions after her 'date'. Upset, frustrated, heck even slightly happy!

"Wait... should I even be calling it a date?" Nico found herself in a sudden dilemma.

She turned around, lying face flat onto her bed and put a pillow over her head. It was all so confusing.

"I'm going to have to have a chat to Nozomi tomorrow then..."

...

Nico slammed a certain book on a certain fortune teller's desk shouting, "No-zo-mi!"

Nozomi wasn't fazed in the slightest though.

"Why, hello, Nicocchi have you come to return your book?" Nozomi asked with a smile.

With Nozomi behind the counter was Eli, but Nico paid no mind to her and continued to yell at Nozomi.

"The love potion didn't work! I made Maki-chan drink it but she was just acting like normal!"

Nico then flicked the book open onto the page with the love spell that she had used on it.

"Hm... Not all love spells have immediate results you know." Nozomi mentioned, looking over the spell.

"Well, it never said anything about that here!" Nico yelled, pointing at the spell.

Her outburst caused many people in the library to shush her.

"Nicocchi, why don't you try to get her to fall for you _without_ using a love potion?" Nozomi suggested.

Nico stomped her foot in anger.

"She'll NEVER fall for me that way!"

"Ah, but the cards-" Nozomi lifted up the top card from her tarot card deck, which was labelled 'The Lovers', and showed Nico. "-Tell me that you two are destined to be together." She finished with a smirk.

Nico, becoming even more frustrated, yelled, "Those cards were rigged!"

Both Nozomi and Eli sweat dropped. Nico sure was a difficult one.

"The cards are never wrong." Nozomi stated, the smirk still present on her face.

"Whatever!" Nico shouted and stormed out of the library in anger.

"You think the love potion worked?" Eli asked, leaning over Nozomi's shoulder to read the spell.

"That doesn't matter. They are destined to be together." Nozomi replied, showing Eli the card.

"Hm... that's weird..." Eli muttered, reading the spell.

"What is, Elicchi?" Nozomi asked.

"It says here 'The love potion will not have an effect if the victim is already in love with the caster." Eli told her, pointing to a corner of the book that was so small to read that Nico's translation app must have not been able to pick it up.

"You know what that means right?" Nozomi asked the blonde and without giving her any time to reply she added, "Maki-chan must already be in love with Nicocchi."

...

 **Me: Hello again! Did you miss me?**

 **Maki: Please tell me that was a joke.**

 **Me: Of course it was! Duh!**

 **Nico: Nico-Nii doesn't need a love potion to make people fall in love with her.**

 **Me: ...Of course.**

 **Nico: Was that sarcastic?**

 **Me: No. Nope. Nopey nope.**

 **Maki: Anyway, we hope you liked this story-**

 **Nico: Be sure to leave a review!**

 **Maki: I was getting to that.**

 **Nico: Yeah, and you stole my job.**

 **Me: Let's just wrap this up already.**

 **Nico: right. Right. Nico-Nii wishes you all a good day and we'll all see you soon! Bye!**

 **Me and Maki: Bye!**


	2. Switcharoo

**Me: Hello!**

 **Nico: Hi!**

 **Me: I stupidly decided to extend this one-shot...**

 **Nico: why? You suck at completing stories.**

 **Me: Cause my brain thought of an idea for a sequel then stuff happened and now it has four chapters...**

 **Nico: So you thought of ideas for three more chapters, including this one?**

 **Me: yep! I even paused midway through writing a different oneshot to write this...**

 **Nico: Yeah... she don't own love live and lets get on with the story so she can actually start the next chapter.**

 **...**

 _Ri-p!_

The sound of paper ripping echoed throughout the nearly empty library as a certain purple haired μ member smirked at the paper she now held.

"Wont you have to pay for that?" Her blonde third year friend asked from behind.

Nozomi spun around her chair to face Eli.

"Of course not. This was originally mine in the first place." Nozomi admitted as an evil grin graced her lips.

Eli closed her eyes and let out a sigh. Leaning against the plain wall next to her she said, "So you planted the spell book for Nico to find?"

Nozomi took out her tarot cards and gestured towards them and replied, "The cards told me that Nicocchi would want a love spell."

A while of silence followed Nozomi's short explanation. With the fortune teller writing on the spell sheet and Eli watching silently, it was a long while until the silence was broken once again.

"In order to prove our theory, I have found another spell." Nozomi announced as she scribbled something out.

"What's the spell?" Eli asked in curiosity.

"You'll see~" Nozomi replied with a smirk.

Because the book was written in Russian, Eli tried to read the spell to try and find out what exactly it did, however, by this time, Nozomi had scribbled off everything but the spell and even the spell didn't give her much of a clue as to what it did.

"Did you have to scribble out _everything_?" Eli asked her, her voice giving off a complaining tone.

"Of course. It's so that my test subject reads the spell and nothing else." Nozomi finished with a giggle.

"Well, I'm sure Nico and Maki-chan both will not be very happy with whatever you have planned." Eli mentioned casually, Making Nozomi grin even more, if that was possible.

"Oh trust me, with what I have planned, they wont just be unhappy, they'll be miserable." And with an evil smirk and a very cautious blonde, the bell signalled the first lesson of the day.

...

School wasn't over just yet. _Just five more minutes_. Maki glanced at the clock yet again, finding that time seemed to slow down every time she did, however, she couldn't care less at this point.

The last couple of days was rather weird between her and Nico, with Nico seeming to be more uncomfortable in the redhead's presence.

 _It must have been because of the ice cream incident_. As soon as Maki had entered her house that day, she face palmed like crazy, regretting making things weird and going inside without working things out. Now, a couple of days later, that regret has built up into a big pit of regret in her stomach.

Maki sighed. How was she supposed to mend her relationship with Nico? Was it even broken? Wait a second, _relationship?_ She shook the thoughts out of her head. _All I have to do is act like normal and, eventually, she'll go back to normal too, right?_

She glanced at the clock for the umpteenth time that lesson. _Just one more minute._ Turning her head, she decided to look out of the window with hope that she'd find something more interesting that the class she was in.

Oh, look, a bird. The redhead watched as it spread it's wings and flew into the vast sky, escaping school grounds and free to explore any part of the city it wants to.

Finally the school bell had rung, signalling the end of class. Maki, along with the many other students in the class, had stood up and, grabbing her bag, left.

There was no practise that day, but, nevertheless, she had decided to go to the clubroom anyway. She knew that a certain raven haired friend of hers would be there and for some reason, of which she doesn't know herself, she just really wants to see her.

She had quickly made it to the clubroom. It wasn't a far walk from her classroom after all. As she opened the door, she immediately spotted Nico sat at the computer, her back facing the redhead.

Without turning around she called out, "We don't have practice today you know."

"I know." Came Maki's response.

As soon as Nico heard Maki, she was suddenly, as Maki would describe it, uncomfortable. She turned around and with a stutter she said, "M-M-Maki-chan! I-I thought that, that you would be in the... music room!"

Nico's face flushed bright red as she saw Maki. She was still pretty awkward from that 'date' that they had, as well as finding out that the love potion 'didn't work'.

"Oh, I just thought I'd stop by, but if I'm not desired here then I guess I'll take my leave."

 _Desired_. She wasn't sure why she used that word, but it sure did make Nico turn into an even more of a stuttering mess.

"N-N-No! Not at all! Y-Y-You're totally d-d-desi-desired here!" As the small idol said this, she waved her hands in the air frantically.

Maki nodded and, with a slight blush, she sat down at the table. Nico, however, still sat at the computer, facing the redhead.

 _Gosh this is so awkward._ Both girls thought in unison.

 _Why was Maki-chan so insistent on staying here? Honestly, I think her time would be better spent on playing the piano than hanging out with me._ Nico thought.

Maki didn't know the answer herself. Why _was_ she so insistent? Why did she want to come in the first place? Why did Nico suddenly seem so _cute_ when she was flustered?

With a blush that was a shade darker than before, she shook her head once again. _What am I thinking? Nico-chan is not cute! She's annoying, arrogant and so gosh darned adorable..._

Maki sighed dreamily as she finished off that last thought then, as she realised what she was doing, she turned it into a cough.

Nico's mind however was going crazy as she silently observed the red haired beauty.

 _She's so pretty- no, beautiful and cute. I bet she would look even cuter doing the 'Nico Nico Nii'! Hm... if only if I can get her to do it... and record it... and set it as my ringtone. But then what if she hears it? Nico would be able to play it off, right?_

As both girls sat in awkward silence, thinking about each other, their minds suddenly jumped to conversation starters, or ways to break the thick ice at least.

"S-so... uh, How was your day?" Nico asked, settling with small talk.

Maki snapped out of her thoughts and faced Nico nervously.

"Ah, uh, it was good."

Nico nodded. It went silent once again.

"Uh, how was your day then?" Maki asked the small idol, parroting the previous question.

"It was, uh, great!"

Nico and Maki both seemed to have given up on starting anymore conversations. The room had an awkward atmosphere as the two sat in silence with Nico staring at Maki.

This continued for a while with Maki well aware that the raven haired idol was looking at her. She was tempted to turn around to ask why, which would then start their usual back and forth dialogue, but it just didn't feel _right_. With their current relationship after the ice cream incident, Maki guessed that Nico would probably not start the usual back and forth argument.

Unable to bear the awkwardness and Nico's gaze any longer, Maki suddenly stood up from the table.

"I-I think I'll go ahead and compose that next song!" Maki announced, almost scaring Nico as it had come out of nowhere.

"R-right." Nico nodded and turned around, Her face still very much the shade of Maki's hair.

The red head then exited the clubroom in a rush. _Maybe it was a bad idea to come here after all..._

...

Maki was pacing across her room. It was a fairy large room, or at least larger than the average room, with all sorts of rich girl things like a king sized bed, a TV, a walk in closet (full to the brim with expensive clothes) and many other things.

Instead of composing the song, as she had told Nico she would, she decided to go straight home. The situation was complicated. _Nico_ was complicated. _And it was all Nico's fault!_

Maki collapsed onto her bed and sighed. _I'm just as much to blame as she is. I let the ice cream fall in the first place._

Maki sat back up and grabbed the bag that lay next to her. _Maybe I should just do some classwork to take my mind off it... Besides, in a couple of days, She'll be back to normal anyway._

She looked inside her bag for her book, only to find a folded piece of paper she was certain she never put there before. It was an old page that looked as if it was from a book as it had yellowed slightly and crumbled a little bit.

 _How long was this in there?_ Maki questioned, tempted to look inside her bag once again to check for any other loose papers of which didn't belong to her.

She shook her head with a sigh and opened the paper. It was folded accurately twice and, as the redhead opened it, she saw a single sentence surrounded by scribbles of black marker. _Suspicious._

" **Chelovek, kotorogo vy lyubite, pereklyuchitsya s vami segodnya vecherom, yesli oni takzhe vas lyubyat.** "

She attempted to read the passage, certain that she had made a few mistakes as had read. However, she paid it no mind as confusion washed over her.

"What was that?" She asked no one in particular.

The sentence was written in some kind of foreign language and, no matter how smart she was, she did not know what it meant. She rolled her eyes as she gained a slight headache from trying to figure it all out. She tossed the paper across the room, which didn't travel very far, and curled up in her bed.

It was pointless to pounder this any further.

"I just want to sleep now." Maki muttered as she drifted of into unconsciousness.

...

The morning rays seeped through the curtains, shining onto a sleeping red haired idol's face. She slowly awoke, groaning as she sat up in her bed. She rubbed her head, not seeming to notice an unusual pigtail there.

She was half asleep. Half conscious. So of course she didn't notice the sudden change of hairstyle.

She yawned and stood up, taking a moment to rub the sleep out of her eyes, and- wait, was her room always pink?

She looked around, noticing many poorly photo shopped group posters with Nico at the centre of every single one on the walls.

 _She was in Nico's room._

Her eyes went wide as she tried to suppress a scream and, turning around, she expected to see Nico in the bed.

She was blushing as red as her hair as her first thought was that she slept with Nico.

To her relief, she didn't find Nico lying in the warm duvet. It was then that she had truly registered her hairstyle. _When did I tie my hair into pigtails?_

She reached her hand to her hair to feel the pigtails and, not being used to it, she pulled the red ribbons out, letting her unusually long hair fall down.

 _Does hair naturally grow this fa-_ she stopped mid-thought as she picked up a lock of hair to fiddle with. _It's black_.

"What's going on?" Maki questioned staring at, what was meant to be, her hair in shock.

If this was someone's idea of a prank, it was _not_ funny.

She looked at herself to see if anything else has changed.

What. The. Frigging. Heck.

Her _entire_ figure had changed! The first thing she noticed was the lack of... chest. Next was her height. Nothing seemed wrong at first, but upon closer inspection, she could have sworn her legs were longer.

She was in Nico's room. She had black hair tied in pigtails. She had a flat chest. She was small.

Maki connected the dots and formed a little theory in her head. In order to confirm said theory, she rushed over some kind of dressing table to find some kind of mirror and- Aha! Red eyes too and a face just like Nico's!

 _She was in Nico's body._

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no!" She panicked in a voice that certainly wasn't hers.

What was she going to do? She had _school_! She can't attend her classes as _Nico_!

Her mind suddenly warped to Nico.

 _Nico-chan... Nico-chan! What about Nico-chan?_

She tried to calm herself down with deep breaths.

"Calm down Maki! You have think logically in situations like this!" She lectured herself. She was almost going to slap some sense into herself, but something stopped her. More precisely, the thought of damaging Nico's body stopped her.

"I should just go to school and find Nico-chan as fast as possible!" She then rushed to get ready for school. Her little freak-out had caused her to be slightly late after all, or later than she usually was anyway.

..

Maki rushed to school, her unusually long hair flowing behind her as she ran. She had decided to keep it down as she found it more comfortable that way, even though the length annoyed her slightly. _Sorry Nico-chan_ she apologised as she knew that Nico was probably going to be mad at her.

As she neared the gates she heard her- or Nico's- voice.

"Maki Maki Ma~!" Said the small idol inside Maki's body.

Maki's brows furrowed as she caught sight of herself doing that stupid, but cute, thing Nico normally does.

"Ni-co-chan!" she growled. She couldn't help but find her voice cute. It was Nico's voice after all.

The small- now tall- idol let out a nervous laugh and turned around slowly only to realise that she had to actually _look down_ to meet the now smaller idol.

"Wow, you've shrunk, Maki-chan."

It was at this point the two had realised the other's hairstyles. Nico had put Maki's red hair up into pigtails.

"I see you've styled my hair." Nico mentioned, not really seeming to care much.

"Yeah and so have you!" Maki told her, seeming to be much more mad.

"Are you trying to transform me into you?!" Maki demanded.

"Calm down, Maki-chan, I was just having fun with this situation before we have to find out a way to switch back." Nico placed a hand on Maki's shoulder in an attempt to calm her down.

"Besides, I got video footage and I've sent it to my phone." Nico winked, leaving Maki blushing as she took a while to put the pieces together.

 _Wait... video footage... of me doing..._

"Nico-chaaaan!" Maki yelled. And thus proceeded the chase with Nico running with a huge grin on her face and Maki not realising that she could just delete the video from Nico's phone.

She hadn't noticed that there was suddenly no awkwardness between the two and they were acting like normal, but there was no time to even notice this fact as Nico charged into the clubroom shouting, "MAKI MAKI MAA~!"

The rest of μ, who were all seated in their seats had jumped in surprise at, who they thought was, Maki charging in.

"NICO-CHAN!" Came an angry shout and, seconds later, an angry Nico appeared out of breath with her hair slightly messy.

Nozomi from the corner gave Eli a look and grinned. Her plan had worked.

"Aw, come on, Maki-chan, live a little~! Cause I'm totally setting it as my ringtone!" Something about the way Nico was being... _Nico_ in Maki's body was slightly... weird.

"Uh... What's going on?" Honoka asked, cautious as she thought that the two were maybe playing some sort of game.

"Oh, Nothing~! The great Maki Ma- ompf!" Nico was cut off as Maki elbowed her in the stomach.

"Nico-chan and I had switched bodies somehow." Maki told them bluntly.

"Oweee! Maki-chaaaaan~!" Nico whined as she clutched her- or Maki's- stomach.

"Oo! A switcharoo! I read about those in Manga. Nya~!" Rin, too overly enthusiastic, chimed in.

"Yes! And this is serious! What are we supposed to do?" Maki asked the others, slightly frustrated that no one really understands the seriousness of the situation.

"Well if you really have switched bodies, then you should prove it." Umi dared. Of course she of all people were suspicious.

Nico smirked and immediately jumped at the opportunity. She struck her pose, ring and middle finger curled to the palm, and sang her winning catchphrase, "Nico Nico Nii~!"

It went silent for a few seconds as everyone was rendered speechless.

Umi's eyes broke away from the idol, who was frozen in her stance, and she muttered, "Yep, you really have switched bodies."

"He, he, he. What a fun situation." Nozomi smirked, gaining the switched idol's attention.

However, the comment was quickly forgotten as Kotori asked, "But how do you switch back?"

"Yeah, with you two in each others bodies... what if you need to go toilet or something?" Honoka said rather loudly, causing Maki to blush as she previously had never thought about that point.

Nico, however, was unfazed. She turned to face Maki, a wide grin breaking out onto her face once more as she told her, "Oh, I already bathed today."

Maki's face now rivalled a tomato as the girl herself staggered backwards in shock. She unconsciously lifted her arms to her chest, as if to protect what wasn't there.

"N-Nico-chan!" The now raven haired idol called out helplessly.

As the now red haired idol saw the flustered Maki, she couldn't help but tease her more, her grin morphing into a smirk.

"Your body was hot."

The comment was so simple, yet so _suggesting_ and itwas enough to fluster Maki further, if that was possible, as her ears and neck grew red as well as her face.

"N-N-Nico-chan! You pervert!" Maki had stepped back at least five spaces, well away from Nico and still in the protective stance.

Nico laughed, her smirk fading and replaced with a genuine smile.

"Oh, relax, Maki-chan, I didn't bathe yet. I was only teasing you."

The topic changed once more, as the other members felt slight awkwardness radiating from the conversation.

"So, What do they do? It's not like they can go to class?" Umi asked the others, leaving Nico and Maki to sort out their... argument? Can one really call it that?

"Maybe they should just stay here for the day? There are some important things that need to be done." Kotori suggested.

Eli and Nozomi offered no solution to the situation at hand. Instead they observed the bickering duo quietly.

"I can't believe it actually worked." Eli whispered to Nozomi after she made her way over to the other girl.

"Of course it did." Nozomi whispered back with a devilish grin.

...

Nico and Maki, still in each other's bodies, were sat at the clubroom table.

It was much like the situation last time although instead of awkwardness, the air was filled with annoyance. The two were to follow a strict schedule, provided by Umi, during the school hours.

And boy oh boy was Umi harsh. They even had to train!

"First we got to clean the clubroom..." Nico read aloud, schedule in hand.

"Seems easy enough." Maki commented, leaning over the other idol, or leaning as best she can while standing on her tiptoes. Curse that cute small idol body!

Nico raised an eyebrow and turned towards Maki.

"Princess, I bet you've never cleaned in your life."

Maki frowned. Just because she was a rich girl, doesn't mean that she didn't clean every so often.

"Oh, so now you're betting?" she asked, almost daring Nico to push the matter any further.

"Ha! I know I'd win! You have tons of maids to do the job for you don't you?" Nico pointed an accusing finger at the girl in question.

"Nico, if you keep betting, you're going to have a gambling problem."

That statement alone was enough to put Nico in a bad mood.

"whatever! What's next anyway?" Nico looked back to the schedule.

"Paperwork." She mumbled under her breath then turned to Maki once again and added, "How about, in order to finish earlier, You work on the paperwork while I work on cleaning?"

The fact that they could probably get it done in the same amount of time whether or not they did it together did not occur to the once small idol. In her mind, Maki was hopeless at cleaning so as long as she does something else, she wouldn't slow the two down.

The 'hopeless cleaner' nodded and left the room to start the paperwork and Nico sighed as she started her own work.

The paperwork was simple, arrange it into piles according to certain categories. Of course it was simple, the student council, _Eli_ , would never entrust the two of them to do the more complicated jobs. It would most likely break out into a fight and irreplaceable paper could get ruined or ripped.

Anyway it would have been a total disaster if Nico was here.

"I wonder how to break this spell or how long it lasts..." Maki wondered. For the first time upon hearing her own voice, her own undeniably gosh darned _cute_ voice she blushed. She had Nico's voice and Nico had hers.

It didn't help to calm her pounding heart at the thought of the raven haired idol and to _look_ like the raven haired idol. Now she had her voice. The voice that sounded as if it was from heaven Maki had decided long ago, forgive the cliché.

She was unable to fully concentrate on the paper the held in her hands, the printed words somehow turning into a gibberish language that she did not understand. However it did not matter as her gaze was fixated not on the paper, but on the full body mirror in front of her. Did the student council always have that? It didn't matter in the end as Maki couldn't keep her eyes off herself, call her vain.

It was the one time, _one time,_ of which Maki could actually look and admire the smaller idol's features without the other idol causing some kind of argument.

Nico's long black hair that looked shiny and silky to the touch, her short and small figure with the perfect amount of curves for a kid-ish look, her flat and adorable chest and the way her slightly oversized pink jumper hides it slightly, her beautiful tomato coloured eyes that Maki seemed to get lost into every time she looked in them.

Maki smiled as Nico normally would. _Cute!_

Yep, Nico was perfect in every way and, even if you granted her one wish, Maki wouldn't change her.

The door opened and, without anytime to react, Nico had entered the room.

This was the worst time Nico could have walked in. Somewhere during her little staring contest with the Nico in the mirror, Maki had placed the paper back onto the table. So now it completely looked as if Maki had spent her time looking at herself in the mirror – or more accurately, _Nico._

Nico stood there in slight shock as Maki stood like a deer caught in headlights, frozen in place as she tried to think of an excuse. All that came out, however, was a bunch of stuttered gibberish. Anything, _anything_ would have been better than stuttering. She made it clearly obvious that she had been slacking off to gawk at Nico's petite body.

Ok, maybe it wasn't so obvious and maybe Nico hadn't noticed yet. Although Maki, being the stubborn girl that she is, dismissed this somewhat logical fact and strongly believed that Nico _did_ in fact catch her.

"Maki-chan?" Nico stretched the word as it left her lips. Those soft, silky, _kissable-_

Maki shook her head. Just what was she thinking? That was _her_ body for crying out loud!

"Nico-chan." She mimicked back, stretching out the word, subconsciously glancing at the other's lips.

Nico let out a small smirk as if making an attempt to hold it back, but failing to do so.

"I knew the great Nico-Nii is cute as heck, but you don't have to drool!" Nico teased, her egotistical persona coming into play.

Maki quickly wiped her mouth with the back of her hand for no reason at all.

"Ehh? Maki-chan _was_ drooling?" Nico tried her hardest to stay in the act, but nothing could stop the light blush that tinted her cheeks. "You know I was only joking right?" She said, her voice shaking a little as she grew nervous. At that point, her persona was forgotten, left with Nico who was shuffling from foot to foot inside Maki's body.

The shrunken idol quickly realised that, no, she wasn't drooling as she found no saliva on her hand. Her face flushed for the umpteenth time as she staggered backwards awkwardly.

"N-No! What are you talking about! I don't get you!" she tried to coolly play off her tsundere side, but the situation at hand and that annoying bubbly sensation at the pit of her stomach caused her to stutter. She turned her head to the side and folded her arms, all the while slightly shaking.

"You know Maki-chan, there's nothing wrong with admitting that you were totally checking me out in the mirror." Nico mentioned casually, attempting her egocentric persona once again, with the slight blush giving her away.

"I was not." Maki didn't even look at the other idol as she said this. She was afraid that she would probably say something that she probably shouldn't and she was determined to convince the other girl that she was _not_ 'checking her out', no matter how much of a lie that was.

Nico let out a frustrated sigh. _This nut sure is hard to crack_. She was determined to get her to admit it, after all, before she came in, she was spying through the mirror and found that, for a full 10 or more minutes, the younger idol was looking at the mirror.

"Anyway, did you finish cleaning already?" Maki asked, desperate for the topic change as well as the embarrassment to disappear, much to Nico's disappointment.

Nico nodded quickly and said, "Yep! I bet I finished faster than you, considering you were ogling at my hot body~!"

Maki snapped her head towards Nico and, brows furrowed, she yelled, "I was _not_ ogling!"

Nico placed her hands on her hips and leaned forward slightly. "Oh yeah? Then what _were_ you doing?"

The other girl went silent, unable to think up any sort of excuse. Anything, _anything_ would be better than silence, the silence that pretty much proved that she was lying.

"Aha! That proves it then! You _were_ looking!" Nico said, pointing a finger at the other girl. _Now to get her to admit it!_

Maki stayed silent, somehow unable to find the words to deny it.

"Now, Maki-chan, wont you admit that you were staring at me?" Nico pleaded, managing to pull off puppy dog eyes, even while in Maki's body. Lavender eyes sparkled, threatening to spill the waterworks at any moment. It was... strangely cute.

"I-I need to get back to this work." Maki stuttered and began to swiftly sort out the papers.

Nico frowned. She was supposed to _admit_ it! _Whatever! The amazing Nico-Nii will be able to get it out of her!_

She went over to the other side of the table and began to help the other idol. There was silence for a while with Maki advoiding the other's gaze and Nico planning out how exactly she's going to get her to admit it.

"So, Maki-chan, what were you doing?" Nico asked innocently, attempting to make some sort of conversation.

"Fine! Ok! I was admiring you through the mirror! There! Happy?!" Maki yelled, her face almost glowing red.

Nico smirked, her own face turning a light shade of pink. "Very~!"

...

After that annoying nuisance had walked in on her, the two had eventually finished almost every chore on the list. All that was left was, "Exercise."

Nico hovered over Maki's shoulder to read the list. Almost every item was either ticked or heavily scribbled out.

The two were on the school roof as it was their usual practice spot and they had previously changed into their practice clothes.

"Arrr! Why do we have to exercise?!" Nico groaned, almost throwing a mini tantrum which, in Maki's body, was quite a sight to see.

"Can you stop complaining, we're in each other's bodies dammit!" Maki ordered the other girl.

Nico seemed to have remembered what she had forgotten and said, "Oh yeah! Maki-chan's so lucky~! She gets to work out in Nico's strong, muscular body~!"

Maki rolled her eyes in frustration. "Whatever, let's just get started already."

As it turns out, Nico was opposite to what she had called herself. After the minimum amount of sit ups, Maki was tired and out of breath.

"Arrgg! I give up!" Maki groaned and fell to the floor panting.

Nico however, had no problem with her push ups.

"Wow Maki-chan, you've done what? Like five sit ups? And you're _already_ tired?" Nico said in a teasing tone while doing yet another push up.

"This is _your_ body, Nico-chan. It's your fault I'm so tired!" Maki whined, refusing to lift another finger.

"Hey, no fair! You can't just blame the great Nico-Nii!" Nico returned yet again to her big headed self, deciding to take a small break from push ups and sat down.

"Whatever..."

Silence followed Maki's last word, with only the sound of Maki's heavy panting and maybe a few birds across school grounds.

Nico had fallen into deep thought. _I wonder how we switched bodies in the first place... maybe it's a side effect of the love potion? But wait... she's the only one who drank it and it didn't work. Nozomi pretty much gave me the book so... wait a sec..._

"I have a feeling Nozomi's behind this..." Nico unintentionally muttered aloud.

"What?" Maki asked, turning to the other idol.

Nico lifted her head, from when she unconsciously lowered it to look at the floor as she thought, to look at Maki. "Nozomi's behind this. I bet you!"

"How could she be behind this?" Maki asked, raising an eyebrow at her overenthusiastic friend.

"Well, I checked out a spell book from the library the other day and Nozomi was there. Even though the spell I used didn't work, I'm pretty sure she must have used a spell to get us to switch bodies!" Nico explained rather triumphantly even though she had close to no evidence that the purple haired misfit was the one who spelled them.

"Wait, what spell did you use?" Maki questioned, her head tilting in slight curiosity.

Nico let a huge smile break out onto her face as she pulled her signature pose and sang, "Nico Nico Nii~! It's a secret~!"

Maki dismissed what she thought was a blush on Nico's face and sighed, "Whatever. You have no real proof it was her do you?"

Nico's smile dropped. "No, not really."

She let out a nervous laugh and rubbed her neck sheepishly.

"Exactly."

...

Classes were almost over for the day and somehow, _somehow_ , Nico had managed to persuade Maki to go along with her to confront Nozomi.

Maki was still doubtful about it though. The only proof they had was that Nozomi knew about the spell book. But even if that was true, a spell crazy fan could have caused this little switcharoo.

Maki sighed. It was no use trying to convince Nico that _anyone_ could have caused this.

So here they were, standing outside the school council rooms about to storm in and flip every table in sight. Ok, so maybe that was a little bit of an exaggeration, but as Maki glanced at Nico she saw that the usually smaller idol really did look like she was going to flip a table.

"I'm going in." Nico muttered and immediately opened the door and stormed inside, leaving Maki no time to react.

As Nico slammed open the door, both Nozomi and Eli jumped.

"Nozomi, it was you wasn't it?!" Nico yelled, pointing an accusing finger at the purple haired misfit.

Nozomi recovered from her slight shock almost immediately and answered, "Ma- Nicocchi, I have no idea what you're talking about."

Nico grew more frustrated with every word and, deciding to dismiss the mix-up of names, she replied, "I know you're the one who caused us to switch bodies!"

Nozomi let out an evil grin. "Maybe I did, Maybe I didn't. Who knows?"

Before Nico could flip a table, Maki decided to jump in. "Nico calm down."

"Whatever. How long does this spell last for anyway?" Nico asked, calming down just a little.

Nozomi's grin seemed to widen. "Somewhere between and hour to a day to a week."

Nico let out a frustrated sound and left the room, pulling Maki with her as she left.

Once the door shut once again, Nozomi turned to Eli with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"So what exactly did that spell do anyway?" Eli asked her mischievous friend, who chuckled in return.

"The spell would make the spell caster and the one she truly loves to switch bodies." Nozomi replied

Eli smirked, "You are one evil girl, Nozomi."

"But one things for sure, the two of them are in love."

...

 **Me: I probably went overboard with the NicoMaki... oh well.**

 **Nico: Fun fact: the mirror scene was around 1,000 words long!**

 **Me: No one needs to know that...**

 **Nico: i know.**

 **Maki: *comes in* Next time on 'A NicoMaki Love Potion': NicoMaki's revenge.**

 **All: BYE!**


	3. NicoMaki's Revenge

**Me: hello! I have FINALLY finnished this chapter!**

 **Nico: FINALLY! I thought i was gonna die from curiosity or something!**

 **Me: Yeah... you probably would have...**

 **Nico: Rude!**

 **Me: anyway onto the story!**

 **...**

"I'm telling you! We have to get our revenge!" Nico shouted through her phone.

"And like I said, how exactly do you plan to do that?" came a certain redhead's voice on the other side.

The morning after they had switched bodies, the two idols found that they had switched back and on that same day, Nozomi seemed to innocently say, "Oh so the spell only lasts for 24 hours?"

Nico knew, she had a feeling, that Nozomi knew all along that the spell would have only lasted 24 hours and refrained herself from telling them. This only added fuel to Nico's revenge fire. Especially when she had seen Nozomi's devilish grin.

"Well, Miss smarty-pants, Nico has actually done some research and found a rather interesting website." Nico stated casually, looking over her laptop screen for a brief second.

"Look, Nico-chan, I appreciate the revenge plan and all, but I do not want any part in this." Maki told her.

Nico frowned, there came that tsundere attitude. In any other situation she would probably gush inside her head about how cute the redhead is when she's denying her own feelings, but Nico was too caught up in her revenge plan to care. She _had_ to find a way to get Maki to go along with it.

"But Nico _needs_ Maki-chan !" She tried to say it as cutely as possible, even going so far as to pull off puppy dog eyes even though Maki wasn't in the room to see them.

The redhead had imagined Nico saying this, pulling off the most cutest pose possible and, while it may not be accurate to what the small idol was actually doing, she gave in.

"Fine. What's this website then?"

Nico let out a happy victorious sound and said, "It would be easier to explain if you came over. Besides who knows if Nozomi could tap into this phone call?"

Nico had half expected Nozomi to chime in and prove her right, but instead she heard the redhead sigh.

"Alright. I'll be right there."

...

"Introducing: NicoMaki's revenge!" Nico announced, writing the words 'NicoMaki's Revenge' in big letters on the chalkboard she had hung up on her wall for this occasion.

Maki, who was sat cross-legged on the floor, asked, "NicoMaki?"

Nico smiled and placed her hands on her hips, seeming to be proud of herself.

"It's our collective term. Nico thought it would be easier this way."

Maki tilted her head in confusion. "Isn't it our ship name?" She asked.

Nico let her hands leave her hips in shock, her face reddening at the sudden realisation.

"Uh, um, anyway," She turned back to the chalkboard in an attempt to hide her blush, "Our plan for revenge."

Maki piped up, "You mean _your_ plan."

Nico turned back, her face turning back to it's original colour, "Well, yeah, _my_ plan. Nico was just being nice giving you some credit for it," She winked, causing Maki to turn a shade darker, then she feigned sadness, "but it seems like you don't appreciate me enough..."

Maki flinched and, although she knew that Nico was faking it, she felt kind of guilty. _Weird_ , she thought, _Why do I feel guilty? She's faking it dammit!_

After a while of silence, Maki could have sworn she saw a tear sliding down the smaller idol's cheek.

"Alright! Alright! I help with your plan or whatever." Maki avoided eye contact with the other idol and looked at the floor, the pink, pink floor.

Nico smiled, a big, big genuine smile as she turned back to the chalkboard and underlined what she had wrote earlier several times, overjoyed that her plan wasn't going to waste. As she underlined it one last time, she may have pressed down too hard with the chalk as it suddenly broke half way through. Chalk bits fell to the floor as well as in her palm.

"Oops... It broke. So much for explaining by chalkboard like most supervillains do." Nico muttered more to herself than the redhead sat in front of her.

Maki looked up towards Nico and tilted her head. "Supervillains explain by chalkboard?" she questioned.

Nico turned to Maki, a hand placed under her chin in thought. "Yeah... at least, I'm pretty sure they do."

Nico seemed to be in thought for a while and, after that while grew from seconds to minutes, Maki began to grow frustrated.

"Nico-chan! The plan!"

Nico snapped out of her thoughts, blinking a couple of times as she quickly realised that she was _supposed_ to be telling Maki her plan.

"Oh right! Yeah!" She quickly rushed over to her laptop and opened it, gesturing Maki to come over. Once Maki had sat down on the bed next to Nico, Nico started to explain her plan, "Earlier today, I found out about a useful website."

Before Maki could ask about the website, Nico pulled up a website on her laptop and scrolled down through some pictures.

"As you can see here, this website is only accessible at midnight."

"First sign this is a bad idea." Maki muttered.

Nico ignored the comment and carried on, "It's a revenge site. Once you access it, you type in the person's name, Nozomi in this case, then some sort of magical beings go to them and do some junk and the next day we get to watch her suffer!" Nico wore an evil grin and almost looked evil, which sent a chill down Maki's spine.

"Magical beings? Second sign this is a bad idea."

Nico frowned, dismissing her evil act and crossing her arms. "Geez, Maki, you could at least _sound_ like you want to take part."

Maki looked at the images of the supposed website and rolled her eyes. "I'm not saying I don't want to take part, I want revenge just as much as you do, I'm just getting a bad feeling about this..."

"You got to take chances for results, Maki-chan." Nico shook her head in slight disappointment. "And I thought Maki-chan off all people would know that."

"Whatever, let's do it then."

...

10.30pm – Nico's bedroom

The two were lying on Nico's bed on their bellies, refreshing the page every minute.

They had searched ' ' into the search engine and were refreshing it just to be sure that they don't miss it. Just to be sure.

Maki yawned. Search refreshed.

"If you're tired go to sleep. I'll wake you up, probably, when I see the website." Nico ordered without taking her eyes off the screen.

Search refreshed.

"No. I'll stay up with you." Maki yawned yet again, clearly tired but determined to stay awake.

11.00pm – Nico's bedroom

Search refreshed. Nico yawned. Maki smirked.

"If you're tired you can go to sleep you know~" Maki sang sleepily, copying Nico's previous words.

Search refreshed.

"No..." Nico replied weakly. The redhead was almost sure Nico was going to drift off.

11.30pm – Nico's bedroom

Search... Nico's head dropped abruptly, causing her to suddenly wake up and snap her head back up.

She blinked. Search refreshed.

"Nico-chan, you're obviously tired..." Maki yawned. Nico turned to face the redhead with a frown.

"So are you." She said rather angrily and turned back to the laptop in front of them.

Silence came once again as Nico refreshed the search.

The raven haired idol, amongst her tiredness, suddenly had a thought. It was crazy, but she was too tired to care.

"Maybe I'll wake up if you kiss me..."

And she was _not supposed_ to voice her crazy, stupid idea.

Search refreshed.

It took a moment or two for Maki to react. Her eyes widened in sleepy shock and her mouth formed an 'O' shape as she turned to Nico in her shock.

"N-Nico-chan?" Maki asked, almost unsure if she had fallen asleep and dreamt the whole thing.

The other idol didn't seem to notice her mistake as she let out a 'Hm?' as if she hadn't just told the girl she liked to kiss her.

Maki shook her head and went with the only reasonable explanation she could think off, She was obviously just tired that she half dreamed it up.

Search refreshed.

12.00am – Midnight – Nico's bedroom

Nico rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as the two girls had seen the clock change.

Yes! Finally!

Search refreshed.

The small idol almost jumped for joy when she saw the link ' ' suddenly pop up and clicked it straight away. The link took them to a black website with only a piece of text which read, 'Enemies Name.' And a small textbox next to it. There were no instructions, no adverts. Nothing. Just darkness everywhere on the screen, save for the text and textbox.

As Nico went to type in the textbox, Maki stopped her one last time.

"You sure you want to do this?" she asked, getting that bad feeling once again.

The idol nodded eagerly and without another word, she typed Nozomi's name into the box and clicked the enter button.

The page then loaded as two idols looked both eagerly and curiously at the screen, wondering what the website would do. After a long while they got their answer. Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

With a little bit of hope left (after expecting some sort of demon light show or something just as crazy), Nico turned to Maki with aa half-hearted smile, "Now we just have to wait for tomorrow to see if it works."

The raven haired idol then closed and put away the laptop to get ready to sleep. The two idols were still nervous about bathing after the switcharoo event as Honoka had mentioned rather enthusiastically, "Oo! What if you guys suddenly switched bodies again while one of you is on the toilet!"

And of course Nozomi continued that thought, "Or even while one of you is in the bath." Which made the two too scared to enter the bathroom at all.

So they decided not to bathe for that night. Besides they were too tired to do so anyway.

Nico got into bed as Maki hopped into her readily made futon. As they both closed their eyes, sleep took over in a matter of minutes.

...

"Ahh! Nico is feeling good about today!" Nico sighed happily as she skipped to school side by side with her favourite redhead, who wasn't feeling as good as Nico.

"I don't." Maki muttered, the bad feeling returning for the umpteenth time.

Nico skipped a couple of steps forward and turned to face Maki as they walked. As Maki examined the older girl's face, she noticed that a frown had formed and ruby red eyes contained annoyance.

"Yet you _still_ went through with it." Nico replied with irritation present in her voice.

Maki looked down to the ground as the two walked, Nico still walking backwards.

"You practically _begged_ me to!"

And thus began their usual back and forth, which Maki must admit, it calmed that bad feeling down a little.

"No I didn't. Nico was just being thoughtful and let Maki-chan join in!" Nico defended herself.

"Which I appreciate, but I still have a bad feeling about this!" Maki's voice grew louder to match Nico's. Nico stopped, which made Maki stop in front of her, and replied to the unusual response.

"Nico's sure this plan is going to work out, so quit it with the bad feelings, ok?" Nico's tone took on a more comforting one as her voice lowered in volume. Maki nodded and began to walk again with Nico following soon after.

Once they reached the school, a little later than Maki usually does and earlier than Nico does, they set out for finding the purple haired misfit who caused them both trouble from the beginning.

"Should we go to the clubroom? Everyone normally meets there in the mornings right?" Nico asked the redhead who shook her head.

"Not really. She could be in the council room for all we know." Maki responded, deep in thought.

"Or even the third year classrooms..." Nico added.

"Instead of standing around we should just go and check already."

And without further chatter, the two headed off in search for Nozomi.

...

Nozomi, as they had guessed was in the clubroom with the others crowding her and, as Nico and Maki had entered, they felt that something was... off.

"So, weird things are happening to you?" Eli asked, clarifying what had been said before the two newcomers had entered.

Nozomi nodded. "The cards have told me someone had wanted revenge."

This particular comment made Nico fidget a little. Nozomi was pretty much a psychic so what if she had already found them out? Maki sensed Nico's sudden uneasiness and, in turn, it made her feel a little uneasy too.

Nozomi paid the two no mind, but also didn't seem to react at all to her own comment. There were no hints at all for the two idols to know whether or not she really did know that they did something.

"So what, someone just waved a wand and said a few magical words in your room in the middle of the night and now you have terrible luck?" Honoka asked as enthusiastic as normal.

Nozomi tilted her head in slight thought, as if she was actually considering it no matter how ludicrous it may have been. "Maybe." She simply stated and upon seeing many disbelieved faces, Nico and Maki for different reasons, she added, "My cards tell me a similar reason."

Her gaze shifted towards Nico and Maki and lingered for a while. It was as if she knew, but upon not saying anything to confirm it, the two idols couldn't verify it.

"The card that says _you have terrible luck because someone doesn't like you and cast a spell on you_? Nya~!" Rin asked just as energetically as Honoka.

Nozomi put a finger to her chin while she wore a thoughtful expression with her brows furrowed. "Hm. I don't recall a card like that in my deck."

Honoka and Rin blinked, not seeming to understand what Nozomi had meant.

"Huh? But I thought they were blank and when you pick one up from the desk it tells you your fortune." Honoka muttered.

"Kind of like a fortune cookie! Nya~!" Rin added, completing her statement by closing her hands into fists and lifting them up as if they were cat paws.

Umi karate chopped Honoka on the head while Nico chopped Rin. In order to be less suspicious, Nico had decided to be less... stiff and join in the conversation as casually as possible.

"But I always thought that psychic powers and whatnot are all a bunch of baloney." Nico commented, attempting to throw in something to get Nozomi off her tail, if she was ever on her tail to begin with that is.

"Ah, no, no, no, no. Magic is everywhere, Nicocchi. And my cards definitely do not work in that way, although I will admit, there is some sort of magic in them."

And Nico was almost certain that Nozomi was pulling their legs. Maki couldn't help but roll her eyes at the 'magic' nonsense and, unfortunately for her, the purple haired idol had noticed.

"Ah, Maki-chan, you don't believe in magic?" Nozomi questioned, smirking a little as her eyes rested on the now perked up redhead.

"No, of course not." Maki replied almost instantly as she had noticed the other idols in the room now turning to her as well.

"Ehh? Maki-chan doesn't believe in magic?" Honoka questioned no one in particular, seeming to be the only one who was visibly shocked other than Rin of course.

Smirking, Nico just couldn't help but say, "Oh, but what about the magic of Christmas? Don't you at least believe in that?"

Maki frowned, clearly taking it very seriously. "Of course I do and what's it to you anyway?" she replied. It as if their little revenge scheme never happened and Maki secretly hoped it didn't, that this was all just a dream.

"Oh nothing. Just wondering." Nico said, still smirking.

Before Maki could open her mouth to argue back, Umi had decided to step forward and interrupt before everything got out of hand and the group forgot what they were talking about in the first place.

"Do you know how to reverse it?" The dark haired idol asked in a sort of professional tone.

Nozomi's face turned serious once again as she sadly shook her head. "I tried everything I could think of, it doesn't help that I don't even know what spell was used in the first place."

Nico visibly tensed up, going unnoticed by all but a glaring Maki, who was unable to get the last word in on their little argument. Maki was slightly better at hiding her uneasiness after all she was almost certain that, since Nico was the one to drag her in, that Nico would get the worst of the punishment (which would most likely be a chest massage from Nozomi).

"Isn't it just a bad luck spell?" Kotori chimed in as Umi raised an eyebrow.

"Normally spells are a lot more complicated than that." Nozomi explained simply, which may have confused Honoka as it was apparent on her face.

"I don't get it..." She whispered to Umi who sighed.

"We can try the last reversal method I know which is to wait and see if it wears of in a certain amount of time." Nozomi suggested, choosing not to explain further to Honoka as it is likely that it will just confuse her further.

"And do you know how long you have to wait?"

Hanayo's question was met with brief silence as Nozomi had to think for a while. Not even the spell casters in the room knew how long that spell lasts as it had said nothing on the website and deep down they thought it wasn't actually going to work.

"...Anywhere from one hour to a day... or even a week." Nozomi replied, using the same prediction she used for the switcharoo spell.

"Then let the waiting begin..." Eli muttered, worried for Nozomi's safety.

"Doesn't class start soon?" Nico asked.

"Then we should start going now." Umi said as they began to leave.

Nozomi stood up and somehow managed to stub her toe on the table.

"Ouch!" she exclaimed hopping on one foot for a little before walking out casually.

Her scene of bad luck seemed to have gone unnoticed by the rest of the group minus Nico and Maki, who were watching to see if their spell really had worked.

Nico started to pull many hand gestures, exaggerating a little bit and attempting to communicate to Maki about their top secret mission without the fortune teller listening in.

Maki raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"We'll spy on her all day and see what happens." She whispered as soon as Nozomi walked past them.

"Sure. Just give me updates then." Maki replied.

"Aye, Aye, Captain Princess." Nico saluted and ran off, heading for her class.

...

Nico was in class, hiding behind her book, which she stood up so that the teacher wouldn't see her texting a certain redhead during class.

 **Nico: Captain Princess you there?**

 **Maki: No.**

 **Nico: oh ok...**

 **Nico: wait if your not there then how did you reply?**

 **Maki: You used the wrong 'your' you idiot.**

 **Nico: grammar police.**

 **Nico: anyway since YOU'RE actually here, I just wanted to tell you that nothings happened yet.**

 **Maki: that's it?**

Nico looked up as the teacher called on Nozomi to answer a difficult question. Silence filled the room as Nozomi had no idea what the answer was.

 **Nico: ooo! Psychic Girl got picked on to answer a question!**

 **Maki: Psychic Girl?**

 **Nico: Nozomi. catch up!**

Nozomi seemed to have guessed an answer and got it wrong as Nico snickered silently behind her book fort.

 **Nico: she got it wrong**

 **Maki: The answer?**

 **Nico: yep!**

 **Nico: hey... whats my codename?**

 **Maki: Idiot. And I never agreed to codenames.**

 **Nico: aw! Maki-chaaaan! codenames are a must for secret missions like this one!**

 **Maki: If you're so insistent on codenames then fine, but mine is most definitely not going to be 'Captain Princess'.**

 **Nico: aw come on Maki-chan! How about Princess then?**

 **Maki: No.**

 **Nico: Alright fine. You choose it but mines gonna be NicoNii ok?**

 **Maki: I'm not calling you that.**

Nico sighed. Maki was being difficult yet again. It was just codenames... and a secret excuse to call her the pet name she came up with (which she'll never admit).

Text books were now being passed out, Nico noticed. Nozomi's bad luck was spreading to the rest of the class. The raven haired idol groaned and sent a frustrated text to Maki, smirking as soon as she sent it.

 **Nico: Princeeeessss Nozomis bad luck is rubbing off on usssss. Theyre handing out textbooks!**

 **Maki: Don't call me that, Cutiepie.**

Nico paused, reading and rereading the last text again and again and every time she did, her face grew darker and darker with a blush. Was that supposed to be a codename?

After several minutes of staring on shock at her phone and not noticing a textbook being placed on her desk, another text came.

 **Maki: Forget that. I was trying out codenames, but if you don't like it I guess I can just call you NicoNii.**

Upon reading that text, she hurriedly typed her reply, unconsciously imagining Maki's flustered face as she did so.

 **Nico: No no! Call me Cutiepie! I like it. Now we have cute little codenames for each other our plans gonna be a success!**

 **Maki: Fine. CUTIEPIE. Happy?**

 **Nico: Very overjoyed thank you.**

Nico was now smiling like an idiot behind her book fort. They pretty much had _pet names_ for each other now although, of course, Nico nor Maki would ever admit that. _Codenames_ yeah right.

Nico had probably spent too much time texting Maki as she had jumped when a loud noise sounded throughout the deadly quiet classroom along with an "Ow!"

She looked up to see that Nozomi had fallen off her chair and had to restrain herself from laughing.

 **Nico: Nozomi just fell out of her chair LOL!**

 **Maki: Nico! You shouldn't be laughing at that!**

"Nozomi, are you alright?" The teacher asked the girl who was still lying on the floor with a small smile on her face.

Nozomi sat up, using her chair to help her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just trying to get my pencil." She explained gesturing to her pencil which was so close to her chair that it was unbelievable that she had fallen.

Nico couldn't help but let out a small snicker as she realised this and Nozomi herself let out a small chuckle at the ridiculous situation she found herself in.

 **Nico: but Princess! SHES laughing too!**

 **Maki: Nozomi?**

 **Nico: DUH! Who else?**

 **Maki: It could have been anybody.**

 **Nico: i didnt hear my codename**

 **Maki: Of course you didn't. Nobody near you would say it out loud would they?**

 **Nico: fine! I didnt READ my codename.**

 **Maki: Do you expect me to say it in every sentence or something?**

 **Nico: can you Princess?**

 **Maki: No.**

Nico drooped in disappointment. Only seconds later she was filled with determination.

 **Nico: whats the point of having codenames if we arent even gonna use them Princess?**

 **Maki: Cutiepie... It's not like I'm not going to use it. I just don't see the point of using it in EVERY sentence.**

 **Nico: i think it will put a Nico Nico Nii on both of our faces if we both use each others codenames in every sentence princess**

Nico couldn't help herself. She had no idea how to word that she likes Maki calling her Cutiepie so she went ahead and used her idol persona. She only had one thought. _That was so dumb._

 **Maki: I'm going to stop calling you Cutiepie.**

 **Nico: NO! NO! Dont stop!**

As Nico and Maki had their text conversation, Nico distracted herself from watching Nozomi. She didn't notice the other girl's pencil break and when she searched for a sharpener, she couldn't find it. She searched her pockets, her bag, her pockets again and even the floor. It wasn't until the final five minutes that she had found her sharpener in her pockets which she must have searched about ten times by then.

Nozomi didn't seem infuriated at all. She sharpened her pencil with a small smile which was present on her face all that time. It was as if she had found the bad luck spell to be funny. It was unusual really, but Nico hadn't seemed to notice.

...

It was lunch and the group had decided to have lunch together in the clubroom for a change. Eli had been the one to suggest this as she was worried for Nozomi's safety and, having seen her fall out of her chair in class, she wasn't taking any chances.

Maki was relieved that she was able to spy with Nico this time and was still slightly frustrated that the older idol had become distracted halfway through all classes she had with Nozomi that lead to lunch.

"Maki-chan... are you still mad?" Nico asked cautiously, leaning over to the redhead.

At this, Nozomi perked up with a smirk.

"Nicocchi, what did you do to make her mad?" Nozomi looked as if she had evil intentions and Nico did _not_ want to say anything just in case and, Luckily for her, Maki said it for her.

"Well, Cutiepie here decided to be an idiot." Maki huffed and crossed her arms.

There was a while of silence as shocked faces turned to her. Nico turned several shades of red and Nozomi's smirk only grew.

"Shameless!" Umi cried out as Kotori put a comforting hand on her arm.

Maki turned back to the group and, not seeming to realise her mistake, she tilted her head in confusion.

"W-what?" she asked the group.

"Oh my god. She doesn't realise she said it!" Honoka declared earning herself a karate chop to the head by Umi.

"Said what?" Maki asked, the statement not helping her confusion at all.

"You called Nico 'Cutiepie'..." Eli muttered in disbelief.

"You guys already have pet names for each other!" Nozomi gushed almost instantly then added, "Nicocchi, what's you pet name for Maki-chan?"

As realisation finally set in, Maki's face soon followed Nico's and rivalled her own hair.

"W-we don't have pet names!" Nico yelled.

 _Darn. Darn. Darn. Maki-chan why did you let that slip? I love you calling me that but not in front of the others! Please let there be a distraction. Please let there be a distraction._ Nico thought, silently praying for a distraction so that the embarrassment could just disappear and that her cheeks wont feel so bothersome and hot any longer.

Something then fell from the ceiling. No body was sure what it was but it fell right onto Nozomi's head, eliciting a surprised squeak from the girl herself. The others now stared in shock at the _thing_ on the idol's head.

"Wh-what is that thing?" Hanayo asked, almost whispering.

"I'm not sure... Nya..." Rin replied, whispering a little louder.

The purple haired idol reached up to her head and lifted the thing off and looked at it.

"It... looks like..." She paused, thinking for a moment before coming up with a conclusion, "Wet tissue."

All eyes narrowed and glared at Honoka and Rin.

"Honoka, Rin, what have we told you about throwing wet tissue at the ceiling competitions in the clubroom?" Umi asked, her voice dangerously low and her glare shot daggers into the two idols in question.

"...not to do it..." Both said, lowering their heads in guilt with Rin adding a 'Nya' at the end.

"If I hear that you two have done this again, you both shall partake in doing one hundred push ups each. Am I clear?" Umi questioned.

"Yes, Sir!" the two saluted immediately and as Umi seemed satisfied, they sighed in relief.

Nozomi had discarded the dried wet tissue with a small smile.

"Nozomi... why are you so happy at wet tissue falling into your hair?" Nico asked and upon getting karate chopped by Maki, she turned around with a "Hey!"

"You shouldn't ask something like that!" Maki scolded her quietly as Nozomi chuckled, bringing the attention back to her.

"Oh, it's ok Maki-chan. I just find this spell very amusing. A nice change of pace, don't you think?" Nozomi said warmly.

"What?" came a chorus from the eight other girls.

"Nozomi are you serious?" Eli asked, raising an eyebrow in slight worry. Maybe the spell had finally drove Nozomi crazy.

"Yes. Very."

"You actually _like_ having bad luck?" Nico questioned in disbelief.

Nozomi shook her head. "As amusing as it is, I wouldn't say I like the bad luck."

She took out her tarot cards and proceeded to shuffle and flip them over.

"I'm just amused that the two spell casters are going to find that something unexpected is going to happen in the morning." Nozomi looked straight at Nico and Maki as she flipped a card over and shown them. The two couldn't tell what the card meant, but Nozomi said, "The cards tell me so."

Both spell casters only had one thought flowing through their minds at that point. _She knew._

...

After an eventful day, Nico was pacing her room while on a call with a certain redhead.

"What are we gonna do? What are we gonna do?" She asked again and again, failing to calm both herself and the redhead on the other side.

"Nico-chan, I don't know." Maki breathed out a sigh. Was it too late or early to say 'I told you so'?

"She knows! I just know it!" Nico panicked, still pacing.

"Nico-chan! Stop panicking it isn't helping!" Maki shouted.

The line went silent for a while as Nico sat on her bed.

"... fine _Cutiepie._ "

"Yay!"

"Look, Cutiepie, I know it's hard to believe but there's a chance that she may not have known and was just looking at you because you asked her the question." Maki said, attempting to stay calm.

"Hm... yeah that does make sense, Princess."

After they both calmed down, both proceeded to talk about different things.

But one thing they are both deep down certain about. Nozomi definitely knew.

...

 **Me: Next chapter is the last one! But i had this amazing idea to include an extra chapter! Full of stuff i may have not included in the story kinda like a behind the scenes thing. For example: Nico's reaction to waking up in Maki's body in chapter 2.**

 **Nico: brilliant idea, just finnish the last chapter first.**

 **Me: of course. Of course!**

 **Both: anyway bye!**


	4. Consequences

**Me: Hello! And welcome back to this story!**

 **Nico: and without further ado lets get to it.**

 **Me: Hey! You didn't even let me get to spe-**

 **...**

 _Nico ran. She didn't know why. All she knew was that her instinct was telling her to run and run fast. She had a feeling that something was chasing her but she wasn't quite sure what. Was this a dream? She didn't recognise the dark narrow corridors of which she ran along, every couple of meters was illuminated by small dim candle like torches that seemed to be in the shape of some sort of creature that Nico didn't recognise or stop long enough to actually get a proper look. After a while, she began to slow down. Mainly due to stamina decrease but also she had heard a faint sound. She was sure it was hear imagination but was that the sound of a piano? An unknown composition rung faintly throughout the dark, narrow corridor that Nico could have sworn was getting smaller and smaller as she neared the source of the sound._

 _As soon as the piano composition was loud enough that Nico no longer thought it was just her imagination, the narrow corridor, which was at least big enough for two people to walk through, had shrunken to give Nico just enough space to actually allow her to move forward while still managing for both walls to touch her shoulders. Nico felt claustrophobic. And scared. Claustrophobic and scared._

 _She stopped when she came to a sudden room like area which forced her to turn to the right to continue to run to the source of the sound that somehow calmed her down a little. It was a beautiful sound, angelic almost. Nico still couldn't recognise the tune nor did she have any time to think about it. She had to get out of here. Fast._

 _Nico felt the ground shake. It was getting closer, whatever was chasing her. Her pulse began to quicken and she was almost completely sure that she was going to die from it. However, the piano tune changed a little. It was angelic, calm but now it was quick, unnerving and as it quickened pace, Nico began to quicken her own pace as much as she could while out of breath. The composition had perfectly matched the scene and the small idol felt as if she was in a movie. It was panicking, but Nico felt as if the music helped her run faster._

 _She reached a dead end and found a glass wall. And behind that wall she saw the piano and behind that piano she found a certain redhead who had not seemed to notice her._

" _Maki-chan!" She tried to call out, but no sound came. She ran to the glass and pounded against it, attempting to make some sort of breakage. Again, no sound came. No sound at all. It was as if Nico was put on mute and all that could be heard was the piano. Nico_ needed _to get Maki's attention. She didn't know why- oh wait, the thing that was chasing her._

 _The ground shook once again and Nico pounded harder against the glass, ignoring the fact that it pained her hands every time. She ignored the throbbing in her hands and desperately continued, faster and faster as the music picked up almost signalling the creature's closeness._

 _And then the creature turned the corner._

 **You should be more honest with your feelings, Nico, or your loved ones will never know what you're truly thinking.**

...

Nico woke up. Suddenly and quickly sitting up on her bed and panting fast. The sunlight poured in through tiny gaps in the curtains and fell onto the small girl's face, in turn making her squint and put a hand over her eyes to block out the light.

She shifted to not be blinded by the sudden bright light and allowed her eyes to adjust and as she did so she found herself reflecting on her dream. First she thought about how weird the dream was but then she found herself wondering why Maki was there and the meaning of the dream. And that creature. Just what was it? And what did it mean _be honest with your feelings_? Actually, she knew exactly what it meant and she was denying it again.

Most of the dream remained forgotten. Small details such as what was in the corridors or what kind of grand piano Maki was playing or even what was in the room with Maki. Nico only remembered the creature in small details, or at least she was pretty sure. It was big, she knew that. It was almost twice her height or would twice Maki's height be more accurate? It had claws and sharp teeth and... red eyes? Nico wasn't quite sure.

"I wonder what that dream means... Maybe I should ask Nozomi later..." Nico muttered as her eyes finally adjusted to the light.

That was a bad idea. She knew that Nozomi had suspected her and she didn't want to get caught in some trap where she ends up admitting that she was the one to carry out the revenge. Of course she wouldn't even mention Maki's involvement as Nico had kind of forced her into it anyway. Also maybe because she kind of, sort of _liked_ her, something of which she'll never admit.

As Nico thought of potentially texting Nozomi anyway, she squinted towards her alarm clock and found that it read 10.47 am. What did she have to do on this fine, sunny Saturday? Nothing. She rephrased that question in her head; what _could_ she have to do on this fine, sunny Saturday?

Hang out with Maki?

Nico groaned and slapped herself in the face. Of all that things she could have thought of it just _had_ to have something to do with the redhead that had appeared in a rather confusing dream.

Going about her daily morning routine, which included breakfast, changing clothes, styling her hair and so on, she decided to go onto that group chat that Honoka previously created to contact all of μ's members at once. It was originally called _μ's_ then sometime it would change. As Nico tapped on the group chat, she found that Umi had changed the name back to _μ's_.

 **Nico: im booooorrreeeedddd**

Around 10 minutes later, she received a reply and as she looked at who replied, she almost dropped her phone.

 **Nozomi: Hello, Booooorrreeeedddd, how are you on this fine Saturday morning?**

 **Nico: Nozomiiii!**

 **Eli: Hello**

 **Nico: Eli since when did you start doing smiley faces?**

 **Nozomi: hehe! I taught her that!**

 **Nico: congratulations...**

 **Eli: Nico, I can't tell if you're being sarcastic.**

 **Nico: of course i am!**

 **Honoka: hello!**

 **Kotori: Hi everyone!**

 **Umi: Hello.**

 **Nico: hi, is anyone free today?**

 **Nozomi: Ah, Nicocchi, Me and Elicchi are going to a family restaurant. Want to come?**

Nico almost gagged at that last text as she remembered the last time she mistakenly hung out with Nozomi and Eli alone. They were so obliviously lovey-dovey that it made Nico sick to her stomach and use that going to the bathroom excuse to leave. The two didn't notice that she had left, forgetting that the small idol even tagged along with them, until they paid.

 **Nico: no thx id prefer not to be a spectator in your lovey dovey show**

 **Eli: You're just jealous.**

Nico blinked at her phone. Since when did Eli start using childish comebacks?

 **Nico: whatever. anyone else free?**

 **Umi: We have an exam soon, so Honoka, Kotori and I will be partaking in a study session.**

 **Honoka: do we HAVE to? Can't we start tomorrow?**

 **Umi: No.**

 **Honoka: Arrrrrhhhhhh**

 **Kotori: It won't be so bad Honoka-chan.**

 **NyaNya: Kayo-chin and I are going to eat rice! Nya~!**

 **Hanayo: Rin how did you change your name?**

 **NyaNya: Ill come show you nya!**

 **Honoka: show me too! I wanna know!**

 **Umi: Honoka! We have to get studying!**

 **Honoka: But I wanna knooooowwww...**

 **Kotori: Honoka-chan, you can find out later.**

Nico sighed. No one was free today and they were making a fuss over name changes. She was slightly annoyed even if she did want to find out how to change her own name. She searched around, checking everywhere in the setting in the group chat until she found something and proceeded to change her name.

 **Rice: I changed it!**

 **Honks: Oh my gosh! I managed to change it!**

 **Umi: Honoka! Study!**

 **Birb: I changed mine too! Umi-chan you should try it.**

 **Umi: No. We should study like we're supposed to be doing.**

 **No1idol: aaaand changed!**

 **Twinkletoes: Who's No1idol?**

 **Twinkletoes: and who changed my name?**

 **No1idol: grr... thats it! Im changing it!**

Nico growled. She knew that Eli was just messing with her but she never changed her name to be permanent anyway.

 **Nozomi: hehe. I may have changed your name Elicchi.**

 **Maki: Ok. I just read through this and I have to ask, What is happening?**

 **NicoNii: people are changing their names**

 **Nozomi: and Nicocchi wants a date for today.**

 **Maki: Nico-chan wants a date?**

 **NicoNii: No! I just have nothing else to do so I was wondering if anyone else is free and you should totally change your name!**

 **Maki: To what?**

Nico was in the middle of typing something then at the last moment she decided to delete the text. However, because the backspace button was so close to the send button, she ended up sending half of her text.

 **NicoNii: Nico's**

She blushed several shades of red as soon as she realised what she had done.

 **NicoNii: crap! I did NOT mean to send that!**

 **NicoNii: just ignore it!**

 **NicoNii: princess! I meant princess!**

No matter how many texts Nico could send to cover up her mistake, the text was there and it didn't stop them from reading it.

 **Nozomi: Nico's what?**

Even though Maki had not responded, she was almost sure that she either died of shock or was curious as well.

 **NicoNii: Nico's slave?**

 **Nozomi: Oh really? Or are you lying?**

She had no idea what made her do it. She had only one explanation for her next text; _she felt like it._

 **NicoNii: Nico's Little Princess**

As soon as it was sent, her eyes went wide. It was as if her fingers moved on their own. She did _not_ send that herself. She refused to believe that.

 **Maki: Ehhh?**

Nico could almost imagine Nozomi's evil yet amused smirk as Maki sent her reply. Sure, Nico would probably be laughing if she was Nozomi but she was _Nico_ and it was _not_ funny. Desperate to change the subject, she decided to bring up her dream.

 **NicoNii: oh yeah that kinda reminds me, dont ask how, but i had a weird dream last night.**

 **Nozomi: A confession dream? Because that would mean that it's time to confess to her, Nicocchi.**

 **NicoNii: what? no! The only sound in it was of a piano! I couldn't even yell her name!**

 **Eli: Whose name?**

 **NicoNii: im pretty sure whose isnt spelt with an e**

That was an attempt to avoid saying her name. Besides, no one needed to know.

 **Maki: Idiot.**

 **Honks: Oh i had a weird dream last night! There was bread everywhere! Bread animals and everything!**

 **UMIDAAAH: Honoka! Study. Now!**

 **Honks: sorry...**

 **UMIDAAAH: Who changed my name?**

 **Honks: not me!**

 **Birb: I did. I think it's cute.**

 **UMIDAAAH: Oh, in that case I shall keep it then.**

Nico was sure that Umi had made it unintentionally obvious that she liked Kotori and she was fairly sure that Kotori was oblivious to that.

 **NicoNii: anyway, where can you tell me what the heck my dream means Nozomi? here? PMs?**

 **Nozomi: Here would be fine. Let me hear all the juicy details before I go.**

 **NicoNii: so i was chased by something in a narrow corridor and after a while i heard piano playing so i continued down the path till i had to make a turn and met a dead end with a glass wall. through the glass wall i saw her playing the piano and i attempted to call out her name but i couldn't so i ran over and pounded against the glass wall. the creature thing was getting closer and she still didnt notice me. the creature thing then came out and said something like, "be honest with your feelings, Nico, or your loved ones wont know what your thinking." something like that.**

 **Nozomi: Ah, your dream sounds... eventful?**

 **NicoNii: so what does it mean?**

 **Nozomi: Just give me a sec.**

After a short while, Nozomi came back with a dream interpretation and as much as Nico had thought that getting help from Nozomi was a bad idea, she was genuinely curious to what her dream meant.

 **Nozomi: Well, Nicocchi, I have some good news. A fun and frivolous event is going to happen very soon or maybe it's already happened! You are advoiding or putting distance between something you fear or makes you feel uncomfortable. Your also advoiding an issue or maybe a person? You may experience some losses, Nicocchi, but I advise you to confront the problems or concerns you have in your life and look at any issues more objectively. That means conclusions must not be influenced by emotional or personal prejudices.**

 **In other words, your dream is telling you to go get 'er tiger!**

 **Eli: Get who?**

 **Nozomi: You know who!**

Nico had put her phone down at that point, silently praying that Nozomi wouldn't give away her crush in front of her crush. She didn't believe in that dream interpretation crap, of course not, she was just curious is all. Nico groans in slight embarrassment as her phone vibrated a total of 7 times in that minute. She was sure they were talking about her.

"Why doesn't anybody want to go out with the great Nico-Nii?" Nico asked then seconds later she realised that she had phrased that in a weird way and groaned again, this time into her pillow on the couch.

Her phone vibrated again and Nico didn't bother to count it this time. The notifications popped up on the screen each time and Nico tried not to look- she honestly _tried_ \- but she couldn't help but sneak a glance at the lit up screen with roughly, an over exaggeration of, a hundred notifications piling up. However one in particular catches her eye. A text message from _Maki._

 **Maki: You still bored?**

Nico hurriedly typed a reply as she realised she had yet to ask the redhead if she was free for the day.

 **Nico: hm... nope just sitting here having a blast**

She decided to go with a sarcastic response but after she hit send, she felt uncharacteristically guilty and as if her fingers were possessed, she sent yet another text.

 **Nico: Actually, scratch that, I'm SO bored that I want to hang out with you!**

It wasn't a bad text but Nico had never intended to tell Maki what she was _thinking_. Not to mention that the text was so grammatically correct that Nico couldn't have possibly sent it (she's always so lazy with punctuation and grammar when texting).

 **Maki: Hm, I don't think I have enough time in my schedule to hang out with you.**

The next text came quickly, as if Maki had changed her mind about something and Nico was left stunned.

 **Maki: Funny, I don't even have a schedule and I'm doing nothing all day. Of course I want to hang out with you.**

 **Maki: I was NOT meant to send that. I swear my fingers just moved on their own or something!**

It was ridiculous. Nico knew that and yet she couldn't help but believe her. If it wasn't for the fact that she could have sworn the same thing had happened to her, she probably would have thought that Maki was just making up excuses due to her more tsundere side. However, since neither had any proof of such _possession_ , Nico had decided to wave of the theory and come up with a more logical response. A more _teasing_ response.

 **Nico: hehe~! Maki-chan, is that just an excuse to cover up the fact that you want to hang out with the great Nico-Nii?**

It will be almost like a date but, like last time, the _ice cream disaster date_ , she was sure that Maki wasn't going to view it in that way.

 **Maki: Whatever. I don't care.**

 **Nico: *gasp* you dont care about the great Nico-Nii?**

Nico smiled like an idiot at her phone. Now their back and forth thing she oh so secretly enjoyed was going to start.

 **Maki: I'm sorry. I do care.**

Oh. Well that was unexpected.

Nico read and reread the text as if it would change into the usual 'what are you talking about? I don't get you' text. Yep, she was sure of it. She was definitely texting one of the others or Maki had been possessed by the ghost of honesty or something.

And what's with the smiley face? Maki would _never_ send smiley faces. Or at least not to her.

 **Nico: ...yep. youre definitely not Maki-chan.**

 **Maki: What do you mean?**

 **Nico: have you READ the last text?**

Maki took twice as long to respond this time. Nico sighed, how could she have sent a text without reading it first? Or after?

 **Maki: I didn't mean to send that one either...**

Before the conversation got too repetitive, Nico had decided to just ask.

 **Nico: nevermind. anyway wanna hang out with Nico today? Nicos free and too bored.**

Maki's reply was almost instant.

 **Maki: Sure.**

And so they made the plans.

...

Maki stood at the train station, waiting for Nico to turn up. After yesterday, the Nozomi bad luck incident, and that weird dream she had, meeting up with Nico seemed like the most logical thing to do. So that Nico could brag how their plan succeeded, she excused.

She hasn't heard from Nico about the plan after that phone call of which Nico had called to vent out her panicked state. She half expected to hear her happily boastinghowever she was mistaken as she had picked up the phone.

Nozomi hadn't yet called them out for that little revenge stunt they pulled and Maki was starting to think that maybe she hadn't known all along that they were behind it. She _hoped_ that she didn't know.

Nico had appeared soon after a couple of minutes, running towards the redhead.

"Hey, Maki-chan! Sorry I'm late!" She called, waving an arm in the air to gain Maki's attention.

She stopped in front of the other girl and rubbed her neck sheepishly. "I hope you haven't been waiting long."

"Nope." She said before unintentionally adding, "I was waiting longer."

Nico blinked a couple of times. It was classic Maki yet there was a long pause between the two sentences. She lowered her gaze to the ground, her guilt suddenly piling on.

"Ah, sorry..." She trailed off, deciding not to use the excuse she carefully thought up to justify why she was late instead of honestly saying that she was late trying to pick out her outfit, which was a cute pink dress.

Maki blinked after her reply, it was _unintentional_ but true. She didn't mean to say that. Suddenly feeling guilty herself at seeing Nico's cute pout, she decided to change the subject, "So, where are we going?"

Maki had yet to know Nico's plans for the day upon the older idol insisting that she, the amazing Nico-Nii will come up with the most fun hangout that her biggest fan has ever had. Her biggest fan being Maki.

Nico immediately perked up and swiftly pointing to, what seemed like, a random direction.

"That way!" she exclaimed, using this moment to grab hold of the redhead's hand and dragged her off in that direction eliciting a surprised yelp from the girl.

Maki and Nico stood in an arcade. Maki groaned. An arcade of all places? She wasn't quite the arcade sort of person but Nico seemed absolutely thrilled at the sight of many claw machines row by row and the random kid's gambling machines that offered a small sum of money as a reward. Their were video game inspired arcade machines and rhythmic games such as the dance machine. And has Maki mentioned how much she's not an arcade person?

Nico smiled and dragged her off to a random machine. Let the torture begin...

It was surprisingly fun. Beating Nico at almost every machine she's dragged her off to and seeing her cute pouty face when she lost. But then Nico ran out of money and Maki had to go convert some sort of large amount of yen for Nico to continue, even though she had insisted that she didn't need her charity, she ended up using it anyway.

They stopped by a claw machine and Nico hopped in place of the joystick.

"I'm gonna win one of those!" She exclaimed fiddling around with the joystick even though she had yet to put in any money.

"Aren't those things rigged or something?" Maki asked, standing beside Nico.

"Nah, just weak. It _is_ possible to win. Nico's done it before."

And as the money went in, Nico worked her magic.

It took precisely 10 tries. Ten tries for Nico to finally boast about winning then swiftly handing the bear plushie over to Maki. Maki blinked down at the bear. Why was Nico giving her the bear? It had a frigging heart on it!

"Nico won it for you so just take it already." Nico muttered, blushing slightly.

Maki held the bear in her hands and looked at it in confusion as her cheeks became a light shade of red.

"Why did you win the one with a heart on it?" Maki asked bluntly.

Nico grew frustrated. She's won it for her! She could at least _act_ like she was grateful!

"Because it was the closest one to the prize hole thingy."

There were actually quite a couple of bears to be close to the prize hole of which Nico spoke off but the bear that she was focused on winning was the only one out of them to have a heart sown on with 'I love you' written on it.

"And because I-" Nico slapped a hand over her mouth. What was she saying?

It was just like those 'possession' moments in the chatroom. Something weird was definitely going on.

As Nico refused to remove her hand from her mouth, in order to not blurt out the rest of that sentence, Maki decided to change the subject.

"Well thanks. Want to play another game then?"

Nico nodded enthusiastically and only dared to tear her hand from her mouth when they where at the machines. Thankfully, the rest of that sentence didn't come out.

She sat at one side of the machine while Maki sat on the other. Both put in the money required to play and clicked multiplayer. It was some sort of fighting game based on a video game that was released on some big name console. As the character selection screen popped up, They quickly selected their characters, Nico going with a cute character while Maki went with the one with the most muscles.

Maki won despite being relatively new to the game. Nico had actually been playing this game for a while with anyone who would go with her to the arcade and she was confident that she could win. She nailed down every combo with her character after all.

"Are you sure you've never played this game before?" Nico questioned yet again.

How could Maki, an _amateur_ , beat Nico whose pretty much a professional at this point?

"Yep. I must have played it in my sleep or something." Maki said sarcastically, confirming it for the umpteenth time.

Nico inserted another coin.

"Rematch."

And she lost. Again.

"Grah! I can't believe you beat me! Again!" Nico yelled, throwing some sort of mini tantrum.

She unexpectedly calmed down quickly and said in a rather dreamy state, "You're amazing..."

She shook her head, as if dismissing a bad thought but she couldn't have prevented Maki from hearing it.

"I swear I did _not_ say that!" She quickly said.

Maki raised an eyebrow. "You just did."

It was beyond unbelievable, both of them knew that and yet Nico tried again to make Maki believe her.

"No! I mean that possession thing that's happened in the texting thing!" Nico tried desperately.

As Maki didn't offer no reply, Nico decided to elaborate. Or at least, _attempt_ to elaborate.

"Remember those texts that you apparently did not mean to send. _Your fingers moved on their own_ or something?"

Maki nodded slowly.

"I was uncertain at the time, but something like that had happened to me too. But now I'm certainly sure that something weird is happening and I'm _positive_ that it's all Nozomi's fault." Nico explained.

"Nozomi's fault?" Maki echoed. Somehow the other idol always thought any weird happenings was Nozomi's fault.

Nico nodded in confidence. "Of course it's her fault! She's the only one I can think of who has a _working_ spell book."

She was then panicking a little too much, gaining the attention of some people in the arcade as she tangled her fingers into her hair and quite possibly tearing it out.

"She wanted revenge for the revenge we pulled! She knew it was us, Maki-chan, she knew!" Her voice rose to a panicky shout.

"Nico-chan." Maki called out towards the raven haired idol and upon receiving no reply she snapped, "Nico! Calm down!"

Grabbing the other idol's shoulders, she shook her a little as Nico calmed down a little.

"Panicking will only make things worse. We can't worry about Nozomi, especially when we've got no proof. We have to take one step at a time and right now that step is to find out exactly what this is. What spell it is or whatever." Maki told her.

Right. That makes sense. One step at a time. Nico nodded.

"But how do we find out what spell she used?" Nico asked, Maki's hands still on her shoulders.

"I honestly don't know." Maki removed her hands from Nico's shoulders while Nico secretly wished for them to stay.

Then changing the topic, the redhead asked, "So, where to next?"

Nico suddenly grinned that big toothy idol smile. "You'll see!"

And so Maki had gotten herself dragged off by Nico again.

...

Maki found herself sat in a booth of a newly opened family restaurant with Nico opposite to her. She was reading the menu which was filled with all sorts of food befitting that of a family restaurant.

A waitress came to their table with a notepad and pen in hand.

"Hello! Are you ready to order?" She asked with a kind smile.

Maki looked at Nico as if seeking permission to order and as Nico didn't deny the waitress, she ordered, "Tomato."

The waitress looked at her confused so she elaborated, "Anything with tomato."

Nico had to suppress a giggle and chimed in, "Just get her a cheeseburger with a tomato salad on the side, but replace everything in the salad with tomato. Oh and a water, unless you got tomato juice."

Nico knew Maki so well.

The waitress nodded and wrote the order down and as she looked up again, Nico ordered her own food.

"I'll have the same thing but a water instead of tomato juice."

The waitress left with the orders and the two idols then turned to face each other.

"So, we should probably figure out what's happening to us huh?" Nico mentioned casually.

"Yeah... probably." Maki said, sticking to short answers.

"So what exactly happened between the time from Nozomi's bad luck to now?" Nico asked, trying her hardest to remember everything.

"Well as far as i know, her bad luck had completely gone the next day."

"So what has happened since this morning to now?" Nico asked again before adding, " _Including_ while we were asleep."

Maki seemed to have remembered something as she suddenly looked up at Nico with some sort of glint in her eye.

"Well I had a dream." She told the other idol.

Nico leaned back and crossing her arms she said, "Care to tell?"

"Well, it was kind of like yours in a way... I was running away from something in a narrow corridor that seemed to get smaller and smaller the more I ran. Eventually I came to a dead end and, separated by a glass wall I saw you. On stage. Performing with a large crowd. I attempted to call you but, for some reason, my voice didn't work so I attempted to break the glass to somehow get to you. To warn you that something's after me, after _us_. However I couldn't..." Maki's voice cracked, " I couldn't break the glass in time and then the creature came. It said something though it was similar to what you said in the group chat. _You should be more honest with your feelings, Maki, or your loved ones wont know what you're truly thinking_."

Nico stared in slight shock and whispered, "No way..." then said a little more loudly, "We had the same dream! Only in mine you were playing the piano and ignoring me, which I'll never forgive you for by the way."

Maki giggled slightly, glad that the two are still able to joke given the circumstances.

"Hm... maybe what the thing said is a clue?" Nico suggested.

" _You should be more honest with your feelings or your loved ones wont know what you're truly thinking_..." Nico repeated, trying to figure it out.

"Maybe It's a honesty spell?" Maki suggested after a while of thinking.

"So that every time we lie... we suddenly tell the truth!" Nico said slowly, eyes lighting up as the two had finally figured out what was happening.

The waitress then came back with their orders, placing each in front of the two idols then leaving after the idols had said their thanks.

Nico almost immediately pushed her salad of tomatoes towards Maki and said, "Enjoy."

Maki looked at the nicely cut up tomatoes then back at Nico.

"But it's yours." Though she was tempted by the offer of tomatoes, her favourite food for crying out loud, Nico had ordered it so, no matter how desperately she looked at it, Nico should get to eat it.

"But I got it for _you_ so it's yours." Nico told her, pushing the salad further towards the stubborn redhead then adding, "I don't even like tomatoes anyway so it would be a waste if you didn't eat them."

Maki gave in and took the tomatoes feeling a little surge of happiness at the thought of Nico doing something for her even if it was something as little as tomatoes. But to Maki, the gesture felt big. It felt special.

She allowed herself a small smile as she picked up a tomato and took a bite.

"Did you know a tomato is called a love apple?" Nico said and Maki couldn't believe she said that with a straight face and casually.

Maki blushed. "Wh-what?"

"No, seriously, I saw it in a thesaurus after trying to search for a word in class." Nico explained, blushing a little as it finally clicked as to what that meant.

Attempting to be rid of the slight embarrassment, Maki said, "I didn't know you knew what a thesaurus was."

Nico frowned. "Hey!"

Then, unable to come up with a retort, she went with, "This reminds me of a joke! What dinosaur knows a lot of words?"

Maki suppressed a groan as she answered, "Don't tell me it's Thesaurus."

Nico feigned shock as she clapped. No, not a sarcastic one.

"Well done, Maki! You managed to guess my joke!"

The two then laughed, but not at the joke. The joke wasn't even _close_ to funny, Maki mused. She was glad that the two of them were able to spend some time together as normal without any awkwardness between the two (like the disaster ice cream date/hangout that shall never be mentioned ever again).

After the laughter had died down, Maki had decided to tackle the honesty spell topic again.

"So, you got any ideas on how to reverse this?" She questioned, her face suddenly turning serious.

"We could try and wait it out? It worked for those other two spells..." Nico suggested, pulling a thinking pose.

"We could try that." Maki said then after a while she asked, "Maybe we should get some help?"

"From who? Nozomi?" Nico had made Maki's suggestion seem ridiculous.

"I'm so god dammed sure that she want to kill us you know, but if you want to, then i guess it's your funeral." Nico told her. She was certain that was a bad idea.

And Maki agreed with her. Nozomi was probably the best and worst person to go to at this point. While she can probably get them out of this mess faster than the two can say Nico's award winning catchphrase, she probably did want revenge and even if she didn't, she'll probably be the first to tease the two about this 'interesting situation'.

"We can always go to one of the others." Maki stated.

"Definitely not Eli though."

"Why not?" Maki raised an eyebrow in question.

"Because her and Nozomi are practically _dating_! And as much as they wont admit that fact, I just _know_ that if we go to Eli, then Eli will involve Nozomi." Nico made a good point as she flailed her hands in the air dramatically.

"Yeah... who should we go to then?"

"Well If we go to the one of the second years then I'm almost sure that all three are going to get involved and Honoka's loud mouth might get everyone involved _including_ Nozomi. So Hanayo and Rin." Nico decided, nodding her head.

"Do you even know how loud Rin can be?" Maki asked in disbelief.

"What other option do we have? She's a safer option than Honoka, I'm sure."

And so they decided to ask the other first years of the group for help and quickly ate the rest of their food.

...

It probably wasn't the best idea, getting Rin and Hanayo's help. Both Maki and Nico soon realised this when they were sat across from Rin and Hanayo under a kotatsu with a bowl of rice in front of each of them.

"WOW! YOU TWO ARE UNDER A SPELL OF HONESTY?! NYA~!" Rin was approximately half a meter away yet she still yelled it out.

Nico, on reflex, shushed her even though there was no one around to hear. They were in Rin's house after all, but there _are_ neighbours.

"Yes. Yes. We've been spelled. Again." Nico said.

"And we need some help to reverse it." Maki added.

They have been there for at least an hour explaining what they thought had happened and then explaining again because Rin had not understood and they were pretty sure that Hanayo found it hard to believe.

"Just leave it to us! Nya~!" Rin yelled out and stood up to dash somewhere only to return with an armful of gadgets. She dropped the gadgets carefully onto the kotatsu (which she actually somehow manages to pull of without breaking them).

"Kayo-chin! Let's search every website on the internet! Nya~!"

Rin had seemed too enthusiastic about, what could be, the most boring job ever.

Hanayo nodded and said with a determined smile, "We'll do our best."

As soon as Nico and Maki had left the two, they had the gadgets set up to access all of them at once. There were lots of laptops, tablets and phones lines up ready to search for anything.

"Isn't it kind of hard to search and read everything at once?" Hanayo asked softly, clicking a link on one of the laptops.

"Nope! I'm sure we can do it!" Rin said searching through her fifth website.

And so the two sat in silence for a very long hour trying to find out how to reverse it.

"Uh oh..." Hanayo muttered, staring at one of the laptops in slight shock.

"What is it, nya?" Rin asked, peeking over the other girl's shoulder, attempting to read what's on the screen.

"I found it..." Hanayo whispered in disbelief.

Rin was more excited than Hanayo as she exclaimed, "Really! That's good, Nya!"

But as she read how to reverse it, her face fell.

"Oh... Do you think we should tell them?"

"Uh... I think it's for the best if we don't."

...

Until they find out how to reverse this whole 'if you tell a lie, you'll suddenly tell the truth' thing, Nico was going to avoid Maki and it seemed that Maki had the same idea because as soon as they exited Rin's house, they both had made up an excuse to go their separate ways.

They were _not_ going to risk telling each other the truth.

However, as Nico was sprawled out on her couch, she couldn't help but feel... _something_ at cutting her hangout with Maki short. It was an indescribable feeling that she had summed up to be sad and guilty.

Just because of a stupid spell.

Did they still have codenames? This was kind of like a mission... maybe she should ask Nozomi? Maybe they should have asked in the first place. Whatever. She's bored and for some reason her phone's vibrating.

She picked up her phone and- woah that's a lot of notifications.

One in particular was about sixty from the group chat she had left earlier. She clicked on it and read the most recent ones.

 **Nozomi: Niiiicocchiiii**

 **Nozomi: Niiiiiiiccccoooocccchhhhiiiii**

 **Nozomi: Niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiccccccccccccccoooooooooccccccccccchhhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

 **Nozomi: Niiiooiiiiicccccccooooooccccxxxccchhhhhhjjiiiiiiiiiiii**

 **Nozomi: Sorry, I may have spelt that wrong.**

Nico rolled her eyes.

 **NicoNii: you spelt every single one incorrectly...**

 **Nozomi: Oh, good. You're online. I need to talk to you.**

Nico braced herself. She knew that talking to Nozomi was probably a bad idea but she already replied.

 **NicoNii: what about?**

 **Nozomi: The cards are telling me that you've yet to be honest.**

 **NicoNii: arrgg! Can people stop going on about honesty already?!**

 **Nozomi: Oh my, Nicocchi, What has happened to you, I wonder?**

 **NicoNii: nothing. Is that all?**

 **Nozomi: Well, I happen to know that someone has participated in a sort of black magic and the use of that black magic has come back to bite them in the bottom.**

 **NicoNii: and you're telling me this why?**

 **Nozomi: Your dream told you to be honest, right?**

Nico sighed. _She definitely knows doesn't she?_

At least she knew what exactly had caused the spell. But how, oh, how could she reverse it?

As she thought this, she drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

...

 _Maki stood there in the halls where she was once before standing, looking inside the concert hall. Hearing Nico sing words to a song she doesn't know. She didn't like it. Not one bit._

 _While last time, Nico looked like she was having the time of her life, she now looked almost fake. Her smile wasn't real and the lyrics to the song felt false, not her true feelings, and the way she sung and danced. It was as if something was missing._

 _As Maki looked from the glass she noticed that Nico's fans didn't seem to care. They cheered. They cheered for a fake Nico. It was almost sickening. Why wasn't anyone fixing it? Why didn't anyone notice that something was missing?_

 _Maybe it was just her. Maybe she was going crazy._

 _She walked closer to the glass and placed a hand to the cool surface. Nico still hasn't noticed her. But why did she long for the attention of the older idol? Why did it ache her so much?_

 _She knew why._

 _If only if she can be honest._

 **Maki, you're still not honest? How would she know?**

 _Maki breathed out a sigh and attempted to say some sort of reply._

" _I can't be honest so she'll never know."_

 _She knew the creature was behind her but she kept her eyes on the performing idol, the incomplete song routine seeming to be in a loop._

 **You can be honest. She's having the same dream, of course different happenings, but the same nevertheless.**

 _She turned around, a glare in her eyes._

" _How do I break the spell?"_

 **Think about it, dear Maki, how does the prince wake the princess?**

...

Maki woke up to her alarm and groaned, slamming the alarm harder than necessary. Once she had rubbed the grogginess out of her eyes and sat up she repeated the question, "How does the prince wake the princess?"

It suddenly struck her. What she had to do. What was said in the first dream wasn't a clue to what was happening, it was a clue to how to break the spell. Now it all makes sense.

 _But that would mean._ She blushed as realisation dawned on her. _I have to kiss her._

She picked up her phone almost at a lightning fast speed that her phone almost fell out of her hands.

 **Maki: Nico, can you meet me at the park? The usual park?**

There. She sent it. No chance to back out.

 **Nico: sure what time?**

Ah, maybe she could say that she's busy? Sick? Well she definitely felt a little bit queasy at the thought of meeting Nico. No. She had to. To break the spell of course!

 **Maki: 3?**

 **Nico: 3am or pm?**

She could almost imagine Nico smirking and giggling that cute giggle of hers.

 **Maki: Pm. I need to tell you something and the sooner I say it the better.**

 **Nico: pm got it, Princess. Whats so important that you cant tell Nico here?**

Maki groaned as she read her codename, but she smiled. She would never admit it but she loved that pet name.

 **Maki: I'll tell you at 3.**

After that last text Maki had pit her phone down, ignoring the next 8 vibrations. Yes, she counted.

Now she had to get ready for three. Oh god. She had to get ready for three.

She glanced at her clock and suddenly panicked. There was so much to do! She had to pick an outfit, style her hair...

She jumped out of her bed, almost tripping over nothing as she rushed to her bathroom to quickly brush her teeth, her nerves had made her lose her appetite for breakfast so brushing her teeth before eating didn't matter.

She then showered, attempting to be quick but still thorough. She then attempted to choose an outfit in her gigantic walk in closet. There were over a hundred different dresses and outfits, each for a different occasion, and yet none of them seemed right. They either seemed over the top, _most_ seemed over the top, or they were too... under the top? Would that be the right way to explain it?

Maki shook her head of the thought. Great now she had to dig through her entire closet for the right outfit. In the draws this time, not the ones hanging up.

An hour and a hundred clothes scattered on the floor later, Maki had found an appropriate attire. It was simple yet elegant. She was sure it didn't give an idea of a date and she was sure that Nico wouldn't dress up for a meeting at the park.

Next was her hair. She brushed it, deciding to style it as usual for the same reason as her clothes. She didn't want it to look like a date.

It was now close to 3pm and she had decided she was ready. Well, physically ready. Maybe not emotionally ready. But she had to be brave. Be brave.

Oh gosh she was gonna puke. The nerves were practically eating her alive.

If she wanted to make it in time, she had to get going. Now.

...

Nico was sat on a swing, slightly swinging as she was lost in thought.

Her dream had told her the answer, _how does the prince wake the princess?_ It was so obvious now.

She couldn't help but wonder if her favourite redhead had the same dream as her. After all, that must be what she called her here for, right? To put them both out of their miseries and k-k-k.

She blushed as she couldn't being herself to think it. She would have to _kiss_ her. The reality of the situation finally dawned on her. Oh... she would have to kiss her!

She was excited yet nervous. Very nervous.

But what if she didn't call her out to reverse the spell? That seemed unlikely. But possible.

Maybe she should run? Give the excuse of being sick? Well, it was partially true as she felt a wave of nausea come over her as she thought about kissing the soft lips of the redhead she held so dear. Yep, she should run.

However, she didn't get a chance to even stand from the swing when she had seen Maki walking towards her.

Oh great. Just great. She's gonna screw up. She just knew it.

It looked as if she made an effort on her dress even though to the untrained eye it looked as if she hadn't. Nico knew. Because Nico knew that Maki wouldn't wear that kind of thing everyday. It was obvious yet unobvious and in a way, she appreciated the effort the younger idol had put into this.

Crap. Nico didn't put nearly as much effort into her clothes!

 _Breathe, Nico, breathe._ She told herself. _Pull your award winning smile and charm your number one fan!_

Once Maki stood approximately a meter away from her as Nico still sat on the swing, Nico struck her signature pose and said, "Nico-Nico-Nii~! Nico wants to know why Princess had dragged her away from her comfy home and into the cold, cold park!"

Luckily for them, the park wasn't busy. In fact they were the only two people there at that point of time.

Maki rolled her eyes. Was Nico _seriously_ doing this?

"Well I needed to tell you something." Maki said, not really clarifying anything.

Nico nodded then asked, "Did you have the same dream as I had?"

Maki gave her a look of confusion as Nico realised that she had never actually told the redhead of her dream, but the redhead had replied anyway.

"I assume I had."

Nico cautiously asked, blushing as she said so, "So you know how to reverse the spell, princess?"

"Yes. I do, Cutiepie." Maki stated, taking a seat next to Nico but never letting her eyes leaving the older girl as she sat.

Nico felt a shiver course through her body at the mention of her codename that she wished was secretly her pet name.

Nico dared to meet the other idol's gaze. The two were blushing as red as Maki's hair however the redhead seemed composed more composed than how Nico felt.

Maki breathed out a sigh and turned to look ahead.

"But that's not why i called you here." She told her.

She quite possibly crushed all of Nico's hopes with that one sentence.

"I called you here to tell you something. Something very important and if i don't tell you then i may never will." Her voice cracked a little towards the end as her breathing had become slightly heavier.

Nico examined the younger idol. _She's nervous. Cute._

Maki tried to calm herself down. She's going to do it. She's got to do it.

She turned back to Nico, their eyes meeting once again. Nervous amethyst eyes met large hopeful ruby eyes. Maki had to ignore her pounding heart. There's no backing out now.

"I love you."

The words were barely a whisper, but she had managed to hear them.

She had managed to hear the words she wanted to hear from the other girl since forever.

Maki had looked away, her face hidden by her hair so that Nico couldn't see her glowing scarlet blush.

Nico observed the girl with a growing smile on her face. She probably looked like an idiot but she didn't care she looked off to the side and let out a small giggle, gaining the attention of the other idol.

"What?" Maki asked and of course thought the worst of the giggle.

"Oh nothing. It's just... everyone was telling us to be honest right?" Nico asked, cautiously glancing at Maki to see her nod slowly.

"The first dream told us to be more honest with out feelings or our loved ones wont know what we're truly thinking." Nico mentioned, confusing Maki even more.

"Your point?"

Nico shifted her body to face the redhead.

"I love you too, Maki Nishikino."

Maki couldn't stop the smile that crept it's way onto her face, as she looked at Nico happily.

After a while of happy silence Nico decided to break it.

"So... uh... the only way to break the spell..."

The words died on Nico's tongue as she saw Maki lean in. So Nico leaned in, almost mirroring her.

And their lips met in the middle.

It was a shy kiss at first, but as time went on, the two grew bolder. With Maki pressing harder against Nico, desperate to get as close as possible and Nico slipping her tongue in when Maki's lips parted for that spilt second. It was wonderful, to say the least. But they soon remembered that they had actually needed air to breathe and to breathe to live so they reluctantly pulled apart to catch their breaths.

Both were smiling like idiots and after they had fully caught their breaths, Nico had decided to ask, "I wonder if the spell has reversed?"

Maki had forgotten that there even was a spell. It was a honesty spell right?

"Let's find out then." She said then added, "I hate you."

Silence. A minute went by. Still silent. It worked.

Nico smiled and decided to make her comeback, "Nico knows you can never hate a _Cutiepie_ like her."

Maki frowned playfully. She just used her thing against her. No fair.

"And i could never hate a Princes like you. Nico's little princess."

Maki's blush returned, but she smiled nonetheless. She was just happy that Nico was finally hers and she was finally Nico's.

...

Nico and Maki were both in the clubroom when Nozomi walked in out of nowhere with Eli and smirking that oh-so-evil smirk of hers.

"Were you two honest yet?" She asked, innocently but her smirk gave her away.

Nico and Maki looked at each other then at the two stood in front of the table, as if seeking permission from the other before saying anything.

"Are you two honest yet?" Nico asked and upon eliciting a confused, innocent head tilt from Nozomi and a slight frown from Eli, she decided to elaborate, "Because if you two aren't honest then why do we have to be honest? A bit hypocritical don't you think?"

Maki looked at Nico in surprise as a small smile made its way onto her face. That's her Cutiepie.

A few seconds later, after the two absorbed the question, Nozomi's smirk replaced her confused expression as she wrapped an arm around Eli causing the girl to let out a small squeak.

"Oh my, it seems like i forgot to introduce her." She said, pulling Eli close.

"Nicocchi, Maki-chan this is my _girlfriend_ , Elicchi."

Nico almost felt like clapping. Great! They finally admitted it. Those afterschool hangouts really were dates! Nico knew it and felt pretty... bad about being a third wheel to those two girls.

Nozomi released a flushed Eli and folded her arms, giving Nico a knowing look.

"Now, Nicocchi, were you honest for once?" She questioned.

Nico gestured towards Maki. "Pardon my rudeness, but this beautiful girl is Maki Nishikino, _my_ _girlfriend_."

Maki blushed and looked at the table, suddenly finding it very interesting.

Nozomi and Eli actually clapped. Nico couldn't believe it.

This only served to embarrass Maki further and cause Nico's face to heat up a little. Wait, was she blushing?

"So... Elicchi and I had been discussing something very important." Nozomi stated and sat down beside Maki, looking directly at Nico as Eli sat next to Nico.

Nico did not like the sound of that so she asked with caution, "What is it?"

Nozomi's eyes narrowed. "Two certain trouble makers have cast a bad luck spell on me."

Her face then brightened as she smiled. "Would either of you happen to know who it was?"

Nico had to admit, it was creepy.

"No?" She couldn't help but make that into a question. She was scared for her life! Maki could forgive her, right?

"Ah, Nicocchi," A card appeared into her hand out of nowhere but Nico couldn't quite see which one it was, "the cards tell me you're not being honest again."

The card vanished, but maybe because Nico wasn't focusing on it as Nozomi put it away.

She gulped as Nozomi stood from her chair and made her way around the table and behind Nico. Nico was stiff as a board, afraid to make any sudden movements as the purple haired idol practically breathed down her neck.

At this point, Maki had raised her head to watch in curiosity, envying how close the older idol was to her Nico. Her _Cutiepie_.

"Nicocchi," Nozomi tutted, "We can't have you not being honest now can we?"

It felt like an interrogation. A police interrogation as Nico tried to plan out any escape route she could think of and how long each would take.

"I _am_ being honest!"

But that statement had cost her.

Hands, that weren't her girlfriend's, fell onto her chest, eagerly squeezing away at what was frankly not there. Nico struggled as both Maki and Eli watched in shock and anger.

"Nozomi!" Came Eli's warning shout.

"Nico-chan!" came Maki's concerned cries.

Nozomi paused, looking up to her girlfriend, and the smaller idol took the opportunity to break free and run over to Maki who enveloped her into a hug.

"Ah, is my Elicchi jealous?" Nozomi asked, walking up to the other girl with a rather seductive look in her eyes.

"We should get out of here." Maki advised.

"Before we witness something that may scar us for life?" Nico asked.

As she two rushed out the clubroom, Nozomi muttered, "I'll have to punish Maki later then."

Eli raised an eyebrow, "But haven't they already received their punishment?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

And with that said Nozomi and Eli continued to do... whatever they were doing in the clubroom.

 **...**

 **Me: Fun fact: this is the longest chapter that i have ever written. It's actually longer than my second longest story which is actually a multi chaptered story.**

 **Nico: whoo hoo for you.**

 **Me: so welcome to the unofficial end to this story!**

 **Nico: Unofficial?**

 **Me: Yep! There will be another chapter though so stay tuned for that, ladies and gentlemen.**

 **But until then, bye!**


	5. Nozomi's Secret Plan

Nozomi smiled at the newfound couple from behind the desk of the library, the place where everything had started . The two were studying together and, as Maki playfully pushed Nico in false frustration, Nozomi's eyes gleamed.

All went according to plan.

From giving Nico that book to them finally getting together, Nozomi had planned it all. It seemed impossible to anyone with an actual functioning brain, but you see, Nozomi believes in her cards and, as she would say, 'they told her she should do it.'

So how exactly was she able to get the two together, you ask?

It all started the day when she had decided to volunteer at the school's library and convinced Eli to help out with her.

"Why are you so fixated on helping them?" Said a rather confused Eli as the two were shelving books that were previously messily arranged on the shelves.

"The cards tell me they need a push." Nozomi replied after shelving another book as she pulled out a card from, seemingly, nowhere before adding, "And they say that we should give them that push."

She pulled out yet another card, as if to prove her point but the blonde beauty had no idea what they meant so, in a way, it proved nothing.

Eli paused her job, turning to Nozomi, as the purple haired misfit did the same, and crossed her arms. "and what exactly is your plan?"

This elicited a smirk from the other girl. "Do you want to know why i signed us up for this job?" She asked, changing the subject, mindlessly placing another book on the shelf without even looking at it's cover.

Eli, well aware of the sudden subject change, waited for the other girl to continue in silence.

"Well I want to get Nicocchi to perform a certain... spell, should we say, and in order to do just that I'll have to shelf a book here." Nozomi explained, shelving more books as she did so.

The blonde was sceptical. This plan of Nozomi's seemed unrealistic and had a lot of faults, as if it was thought of on a whim. And ideas thought of on a whim will surely not succeed.

"And how are you so sure that this will work?" She asked, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow in question, turning to Nozomi to do so.

Nozomi paused midway from shelving another book to give Eli a smirk.

"Just trust me ok?"

...

Once Nozomi had shelved her special spell book in the back shelf, where all the foreign books were, she moved on and began to plan how to get Nico to want to use it.

Granted, she hadn't planned Nico to storm in looking for a love potion, but this had made her plan easier.

She smirked as Nico left the library with the spell book in hand. Her plan was in action and the book she was reading really made her made a mess!

...

As the end of school approached, Eli was wondering the halls of Otonokizaka Academy looking for a certain purple haired misfit. She was getting worried as Nozomi had previously texted her not to wait for her. What could she be possibly doing?

She turned the corner and entered the clubroom. Weird. No one was present yet. She sat down in a seat and spied a book across the table. She ignored it for at least five seconds before her curiosity was starting to kill her.

"Curiosity killed the cat..." She mumbled, reaching for the book and examining it's cover.

 **A NozoEli Story**

Wasn't that their ship name?

Curiosity rising, she flipped the book open and started to read.

It was a simple story a normal hangout between Nozomi and Eli that was weirdly called a date then, as Eli continued to read, it quickly went downhill after the first few pages. It had gotten weirdly touchy-feely between the fictional versions of themselves after they had decided to head back to one of their homes and that quickly turned into something even more extreme that left the poor girl reading with a slight nosebleed and slightly panting for breath.

It was a very _mature_ book. Not really something she should be reading in the clubroom. What if she gets caught! Even with that in mind, she just couldn't tear her eyes away from the book. She couldn't stop reading now, her curiosity would haunt her for days on end!

In the end her curiosity out won her sensibility and she continued to read.

She was so focused that she didn't seem to have heard the clubroom door open and jumped in surprise when she heard a certain purple haired idol's voice near her ear.

"What are you reading, Elicchi?"

Eli almost jumped out of her skin as she swiftly turned around to face Nozomi, who wore a mischievous grin.

She quickly snapped the book closed and, in panic, swiftly threw it across the room. It made a loud bang against the wall before dropping to the ground like a heavy rock.

In a desperate attempt to change the subject, she asked, "So, uh, how did the plan go?"

She fully believed the plan would be a failure so it was a surprise to see Nozomi's grin widen.

"Perfect success."

Then, as Eli stared at her in shock, she waked over to where the book lay on the ground and, before Eli could fully register what she was doing, she looked at the cover and, if possible, grinned further.

"Ah, so you've read this little thing?" She asked, her sly smirk never leaving her face.

Eli coughed in realisation as her cheeks reddened.

"N-no!" it was a futile attempt at denying the facts.

Nozomi seemed to ignore this rejection as she said, very casually, "I've read it too."

An awkward silence then overtook the room as Eli didn't know how to reply, Nozomi proceeded to walk over to Eli, taking a seat on the table next to her while leaning slightly to look at her.

"Anyway, enough about that! Nico is planning to perform a love potion spell and feed it to Maki!" Nozomi told her, kindly changing the subject to a more comfortable one. Eli nodded, thankful for the topic change as she was not planning to get caught reading that book.

"We should probably get going now." She told the purple haired misfit as the other girl nodded in agreement.

...

That night, Nozomi had decided to truly put her plan into action and, to do this, she'll need help from her friends. So she decided to create a group chat, which took a while as she wondered whether to add Honoka and Rin as they had a tendency to be loud and they may not keep the plan as secret as Nozomi would like.

 **Nozomi added Eli, Umi, Kotori, Honoka, Hanayo and Rin to the group chat.**

 **Honoka: Eh? What's this for? Don't we already have a group chat?**

 **Kotori: But Nico and Maki-chan aren't in this one.**

 **Nozomi: Yes, I need you guys to help me with my plan.**

 **Hanayo: What plan?**

 **Eli: The plan to get NicoMaki together?**

 **Nozomi: Yep! ^_^**

 **Umi: Shameless!**

 **Kotori: Aw, Umi-chan, I thought it was sweet.**

 **Umi: Yeah... I guess it is...**

 **Kotori:**

 **Rin: KOTOUMI NYA!**

 **Umi: W-what?**

 **Nozomi: That's your ship name! ^_^**

 **Honoka: What about the plan?**

 **Umi: yes! Yes! The plan! Do tell.**

 **Nozomi: Well Nicocchi is planning to use a Love Potion and i need your help to make it go smoothly...**

 **Eli: Alright, what do you have in mind?**

The group then proceeded to talk over Nozomi's plans for tomorrow.

...

The next day, the plan immediately went into action as the group, minus NicoMaki, met at the student council room before Nico or Maki would be at school.

"Why did we have to wake up so early..." Honoka complained as she and Rin were both heavily tired while the others looked like they were up for a long while.

"Were you reading manga all night again?" Umi questioned, narrowing her eyes to frown at her childhood friend. Honoka shook her head.

"Nah, I was watching idol videos while eating a ton of bread!" she told her.

Before Umi could reply, Kotori said, "I don't think there's any harm in doing that one or two nights."

As Umi herself saw the expression on Kotori's face, she couldn't help but immediately agree, "Of course."

It was amazing how Kotori could pretty much get Umi to do whatever she wanted, Nozomi mused before clapping her hands, gaining everybody's attention.

"Alright, Rin, Hanayo, You two go to Nicocchi while the rest of us go to Maki-chan and try to prevent her from going to the clubroom." Nozomi told them. The two first years then nodded and ran off or, more precisely, Rin running off and dragging Hanayo with her. Nozomi then turned to the rest of the group.

"Let's go distract Maki-chan!"

...

Nozomi and Eli then spot Maki by the entrance of the school, just coming in. They were split up from the second years as they had planned for them to come by later. Nozomi then jogged up to Maki, wrapping an arm around the younger girl, startling her.

"Mornin' Maki-chan! It's probably too much to ask for, especially in the morning, but could you help Eli and I organise some documents in the student council room? We had recently acquired a pile of 'em..." Nozomi asked the redhead and, before she could reply, Eli cut in.

"Ah, Good morning, Maki." She then turned to Nozomi, "Nozomi, perhaps we should ask the second years to help too? We'll get done much faster and their classroom is on the way to the student council room anyway."

It almost seemed like it was scripted, and it was, but Maki didn't seem to notice as she simply nodded and walked with them towards the student council room, coincidentally bumping into the second year trio as they were just about to walk into their class.

Once the group had walked inside the student council room, their was indeed a huge pile to sort out. Honoka seemed very disappointed in this.

"Ah! There's ACTUAL work to do? I thought this was just an excuse to play a game or something!" Honoka shouted out, carefully choosing her words in order for Maki to not find out about their plan. Umi karate chopped her in the head anyway.

"All you think about is playing." She said.

Nozomi's mouth then widened into a grin as she stated, "Oh, really, Honoka? That's dirty of you!"

"SH-SHAMELESS!" Came Umi's cry and little to say, it took a while before they got to work.

The work was done rather quickly and, as soon as it was done, the group decided to go towards the clubroom as Nico, Hanayo and Rin must have had plenty of time to sort through some sort of plan.

Umi, Honoka and Kotori entered the clubroom first with Honoka slamming open the door shouting, "I'm here!"

Kotori then entered next muttering, "Honoka..."

Umi was last to enter and as they all took their seats, she asked, "How can you be so... _hyper_ in the mornings?"

It was especially strange since a while ago, Honoka was so drained of energy and tired. Her question, however was left unanswered as Honoka bounced off to join in the game Hanayo and Rin were playing.

Since Honoka had ran from the student council room dragging her two childhood friends with her, the second year trio were a little bit faster than the others in arriving at the clubroom. So, a couple of minutes later, Nozomi, Eli and Maki entered the clubroom and said their greetings then proceeded to sit down.

Nozomi was focused on spying on Nico and Maki and, as Maki asked Nico if she was ok and Nico began to blush, Nozomi took out her phone from her bag and began to text a certain someone.

As Eli felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, she took it out and read the text her purple haired companion had sent her.

 **Nozomi: NICOCCHI AND MAKI-CHAN ARE COMMINUCATING! ;) ;) ;) ;)**

 **Nozomi: NICOMAKI CONFIRMED! ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;)**

Eli rolled her eyes and put her phone away, allowing a small smile to appear on her face at her friend's silliness.

"Anyway, We should probably get to practice now!" Honoka then announced, cheerfully.

...

In the group chat that Nozomi had created the night before, she had told the others to place their bags in their year groups so, when Honoka threw her bag across the roof top, landing it in the corner of the room, Umi and Kotori soon followed it after Umi gave Honoka a little scolding.

Rin and Hanayo both placed their bags some meters away, not too far but not too close, and Maki followed them into doing so.

Nozomi dragged Nico and they placed their bags the same distance away, creating some sort of triangle with their bags as soon as Eli's bag joined them.

"Haha! Hey, look at that! We created a triangle!" Honoka shouted in her usual peppy voice then lowering it to add in a creepy tone, "Illuminati confirmed!"

Umi then karate chopped her head as the rest of the group giggled.

According to Nozomi, the bags being split will allow Nico to put the love potion into Maki's bag more effectively, if Rin and Hanayo had managed to convince her to do it at this time that is.

...

"Alright, Nico, Rin, Hanayo, 5 minute break." Umi told them as they were practicing.

No one questioned this as it wasn't unusual for trios like this to be called for a five minute break during practice, however, Nozomi had specifically asked Umi to do this as this was part of her plan as well.

Rin and Hanayo were the ones to help Nico through her plan, so they were going to help her more without any of the others getting in the way. Now it was time to do their own part of the plan. Distract Maki.

As the trio go and get their food and drinks, Honoka decided to trip over her own feet and fall.

"Honoka!" Umi shouted.

"Ow..." Honoka sat on the floor rubbing her lower back.

"Honoka-chan! Are you alright?" Kotori asked, worry plastered on her face.

Nozomi took a glance towards Maki. She seemed distracted enough.

As practice carried on, Honoka fell over around three more times before Nico, Rin and Hanayo's break was over. Honoka then proceeded to dance almost perfectly, not falling once. No one commented how suspicious was.

"Nozomi, Eli, Maki! Five minute break!" Umi told them.

Nozomi had previously seen Nico place some water into Maki's bag so she was determined to get her to drink it. Maki grabbed her back and went over to Nozomi and Eli at the third years bags then taking out her water, she began to drink.

Nozomi then wore a teasing grin and mentioned, "I wonder if you can chug the whole thing, Maki-chan?"

Nozomi was pretty sure Nico was watching her as she chanted "Chug! Chug! Chug!" to Maki who chugged the drink to the very last drop. Eli watched, amused.

...

(I don't think anyone realised, but it was morning during this practice session and then they were suddenly going home before any lessons in the first chapter XD.)

After the final practice session of the day, with Nico eagerly awaiting the chance to find out if the potion had worked but never getting the chance to do so as Nozomi's plan involved separating the two throughout the entire day, the group were collecting their bags to go home.

Nozomi had proceeded to carefully suggest Nico to ask Maki out and, through her own ways, the shorter girl agreed and soon, Nozomi had managed to drag Eli along to spy on the two on their 'date'.

"Why are we spying on them?" Eli asked as they were hiding behind a bush watching as Nico hurried of towards the Ice-Cream van, leaving Maki alone.

"Because it's part of the matchmaker's job!" Nozomi replied to the blonde with the latter letting put a sigh as Nico rushed back with two ice-creams in her hands.

"Aw, our Nicocchi is growing up!" Nozomi whispered while wiping away a tear which wasn't there.

Nozomi gets out her camera and proceeds to record them.

Maki's ice cream then fell and Nozomi had to put a hand over her mouth in order to stop herself from erupting into aa fit of laughter. Eli doesn't seem as amused as her though, but still hold a small smile on her face as she catches Nozomi on the verge of laughing.

Nico then offers her ice cream to Maki and they soon have their usual back and forth tsundere argument. Nozomi smiles as she shuts her camcorder after Maki leaves to go inside her home.

"Got it all on camera!" she announced to the blonde next to her.

"Was that really necessary?" The blonde asked, sighing.

"Blackmail!" The purple haired misfit winked.

...

As soon as Nico angrily stomps out of the library the next day, Nozomi flicked through the spell book immediately, looking for a particular spell as both her and Eli concluded that Maki already loved Nico.

"Now time for phase 2 of the plan!" Nozomi told Eli, the second plan already forming in her head.

The blonde tilted her head in confusion and asked, "Which is?"

"Hehe, You'll see!" She then proceeded to rip out a page and prepare the spell.

...

Later that day, during lunch, the group of girls decided to eat their lunch on the rooftop, putting the next part of Nozomi's plan into action.

Honoka quickly gained the attention of the first years as well as Nico and, as planned, she lead them over to the corner of the roof saying, "Hey, guys, I got to show you this cool new thing I found earlier over there!"

The other's then excused themselves from going over as Honoka had apparently already shown them. Both Maki and Nico seemed to buy it. Rin and Hanayo knew what was coming.

Nozomi took this opportunity to sneak the spell page into Maki's bag.

"So... are you going to tell us what the spell does?" Eli asked in another attempt to find out.

Nozomi shook her head.

"This seems oddly suspicious." Umi muttered as Kotori then latched onto her arm.

"It sounds fun!" She cheered.

Nico then charged back, looking very irritated as she sat down, soon followed by Maki and, eventually Rin, Hanayo and a smirking Honoka.

"Can you BELIEVE that she tricked us?!" Nico complained, throwing her hands up in the air for emphasis.

Nozomi, very pleased that she had managed to get the spell into Maki's bag without fail, giggled and said, "She did the same to us this morning."

...

(I've decided to put some Omakes into this chapter as I have already came up with them and it would be a waste not to use them! ^ω^)

 **Omake 1- Nico waking up in Maki's body.**

At precisely 6.30 am, an alarm went off in Nico's room, waking her up. It was an annoying sound which prevented her from staying asleep. As beep after beep echoed against the walls of her room, she came to the conclusion that it just wasn't going to stop. So she did what any normal person would do to an alarm clock that wanted to get in between her and her bed's relationship. She hovered her fist in the air, above the place where she thought the alarm was and slammed down. Right on the small, wooden bedside table.

"OW!" Nico bolted up straight upon hurting her own hand and suddenly realised something.

Since when did she have an alarm? And since when was her room not pink? Wait a second... the bed is larger than it should be and there's all sort of expensive things in her room! She suddenly looked down, expecting to see a lack off clothes or something from a one night stand or something of the sort. Instead of seeing no clothes, she saw her suddenly grown out chest. It must have doubled- no, tripled – in size over the night! Not that she was complaining.

But where was she? Oh, right, first things first, the alarm. She went over and plugged the alarm out. No one's going to hear that annoying thing anytime soon. Now back to the question, where was she? She observed her surroundings, trying to see if there was any sort of clue as to where she was. There were a couple of music sheets on the ground and, if she had to guess, she would say they were piano sheets. But she wasn't an expert in sheet music.

She proceeded to stand up from the bed, stretching a little as she did so, and walked around the room. Aw, crap! She had school too! Stopping by a mirror, she paused as she took in what she saw. Staring back at her was none other than Maki Nishikino. She was in MAKI'S body, in MAKI'S house! Not that she was complaining.

Her hands went to her hair almost immediately. She felt the soft, silky strands of the redheaded hair belonging to MAKI. Oh how she's always wanted to do that. Wait, now she's sounding and acting creepy. She stopped immediately, allowing her hands to fall to her sides as a devilish smirk overtook her face. It did not suit Maki, Nico noted as she saw the evil smirk in the mirror.

She grabbed a brush, probably the most expensive brush in the world, and began to style her hair into all sorts of styles she would have never seen Maki wear, apart from Idol hairstyles of course. One of these styles included pigtails. Maki, for some reason, absolutely refuses to wear pigtails at all costs and, today, Nico was feeling like pigtails would be the best hairstyle for today. She then brushed it into the hairstyle and struck a cute pose in the mirror, one of which Maki would most definitely NOT do.

Nico internally gushed.

Wait, Maki has a phone! Maki has Nico on social medias! Yes! Nico pounced across the room searching anywhere and everywhere for Maki's phone. Once she had finally found it, it was hidden in her bag, she proceeded to having some sort of modelling photography session in Maki's body and sending ALL the pictures to her own social media.

"Maki-chan looks so cute in these that Nico just HAS to send them all to her social medias... maybe I'll post them when I return to my body?"

Upon hearing her own voice, or Maki's voice, come out in a high pitched cutesy voice, she gushed once more. Maki could be so cute if she ever wants to be!

"I HAVE to do it!" She said, suddenly getting a very evil idea and switching the camera to video. Once she hit record, she held up one of her hands in her usual signature pose and exclaimed, "Nico, Nico, Nii~!"

As soon as she stopped the video, she played it back almost immediately, gushing over how cute Maki was.

"Maki would be even cuter if she did this herself!" Nico then announces after playing the video for what seemed like the billionth time before actually sending it to herself. She was then reminded about school and proceeded to get ready.

...

 **Omake 2 – A random thought from Nico.**

Nico and Maki were both in the clubroom after an exhausting day. It was silent as Maki proceeded to read a book, which was a rare sight as she was still in Nico's body, and Nico was drumming her fingers against the table, deep in thought.

Nico then came across a very weird thought and decided to voice this thought aloud. Big mistake.

"Hey, Maki-chan, Do you think if I kissed you now then I would technically be kissing myself?" She asked, slightly intrigued on this question herself. However it wasn't until she actually voiced this question that she realised just how weird it was. Nevertheless, she awaited Maki's response meanwhile growing red in the face herself.

Maki's reaction was a little late as she didn't quite catch onto what Nico was talking about since she was quite immersed in that book of hers. However, once she had caught on, she snapped her head towards Nico, her eyes widening in shock as she truly processed the question.

"What?" she asked in disbelief.

"I asked if i would be kissing myself if i kissed you now." Nico repeated, the blush fading a little from her cheeks as her voice took on an annoyed tone, wanting to get this question answered as soon as possible in order for the embarrassment to disappear along with the subject.

"I-I guess... Why?" Maki answered, a blush appearing on her own cheeks as she was probably getting the wrong idea and Nico took the opportunity to tease Maki further to quell her own embarrassment.

"Ah, does Maki-chan think that the great Nico-Nii wants to kiss her?" Nico asked, taking on her idol persona and annoying the redhead with it.

"N-no!" And with this, Maki went back to reading her book.

...

 **Omake 3 – When they went home.**

Because Nico and Maki were in each others bodies, they had to find a way to be sure that their families wont find out and what better way to do this than a sleepover? It was Nozomi's suggestion and the two hate to say it but it was a good one. Nico is convinced that Maki would be utterly hopeless at communicating properly with her siblings and both are convinced that Nico would get lost in Maki's mansion of a house.

So the two decide to sleepover Maki's house as their wont be any difficulties there. Apart from Maki's parents of course, but, with help from Maki, Nico is certain she can get through this. They could always blame the unusualness on a cold or something.

The two walk in and immediately Nico shouts, "I'M HOME!"

Maki proceeds to karate chop her in the head. Thankfully, no one was present to hear this mistake as it seems her parents were out somewhere or something. The two then make their way towards Maki's bedroom and Nico grabs her phone off Maki and texts her parents for her as Maki obviously wont know how to text like Nico despite seeing all those cute texts she has sent in both the group chat and to Maki herself.

"I guess it's a sleepover party then?" Nico said, jumping onto the bed before realising something and turning to competitively look towards the redhead who decided to take a seat next to her.

"Who gets the bed?" She asked her. Maki looked at Nico, frowning a little as she replied with a hint of a blush on her cheeks, "Nico, I'm sure there's plenty of space for the both of us on this bed."

...

*set several days after the switcharoo event.*

Nozomi searched everywhere both offline and online for some sort of revenge spell in which the spell caster would suffer some sort of consequence. She was sat in her room with plenty of devices on her bed ranging from spell books to actual devices such as laptops. She had two laptops actually, of which both had at least ten tabs open each and a phone ready to text Rin whatever spell she wanted her to tell Nico about.

When all of her spell books (she owned around five) proved to be useless, she put them all on the floor in favour of checking out every website on the internet as possible. After a while, she then came across a particular sketchy website titled 'GET YOUR REVENGE WITH THIS WEBSITE!' it was just what Nozomi was looking for. Well... kind of. But it will do.

She didn't know whether it would actually work, but her cards seem positive. Well, technically negative, saying things like "You will experience a wave of bad luck." And anything of the sort.

So she decided to send the link to this website to Rin, giving her careful instructions to give it to Nico without telling her that the purple haired misfit was the one to discover it in the first place. She knew that Nico suspected her, Nico said so herself. So, knowing the small girl, she was sure to seek her revenge. And Nozomi planned to kill two birds with one stone with this site. Help Nico achieve her revenge and get confirmation on NicoMaki. It was a win-win. Kinda.

After a while of busying herself with a random manga she had lying around, she finally received a text back from Rin.

 **Rin: Nico's planning to use the website! Nya!**

 **Nozomi: That's wonderful news! ^_^**

 **Rin: Also, I've checked out the link and... do you really want that to happen to you? Nya?**

 **Nozomi: It's a sacrifice in order for the two of them to get together, so i don't mind so much**

 **Rin: *wipes tear* You're like a hero! Nya!**

Nozomi laughed as she read that last text. Maybe she was a hero. Or maybe she was an idiot and doing things the hard way instead of grabbing both Nico's and Maki's heads and forcing them to kiss. She smirked. But that wouldn't make for a very good story would it?

She proceeded to get herself ready for bed, tomorrow's going to be a long day.

...

After all the bad luck Nozomi had gotten, both her and Eli found themselves in the student council room with Eli observing the purple haired idol closely to be sure that no more bad luck would hit her.

"Do you actually find the bad luck amusing?" Eli asked her, concerned for her best friend's safety.

While most of the day had gone by, there was still the probability that Nozomi could experience some more bad luck so the spell wasn't quite over yet. She had predicted that by tomorrow the revenge spell would be over.

"Sometimes, yes." Nozomi told the blonde, nodding before adding, "However what I find to be more amusing about this situation is that Nico and Maki will find themselves in quite the situation tomorrow."

The blonde tilted her head in slight curiosity as she asked, "What will happen?"

Nozomi grinned. "Let's just say the consequences of using this website for revenge will give the two that final push to admitting their feelings towards each other."

"Magic always comes with a price after all!"

...

The next day, as Nozomi woke up, she found that the spell had worn off. Or maybe she was being too cautious. Just about now, Nico and Maki should be having their 'consequence' spell kicking in or at least, that's what Nozomi had predicted. However, since her spell had worn off, she decided to send a text to Eli.

 **Nozomi: Hey, Elicchi! It seems the bad luck spell worn off! Wanna go to that new family restaurant to celebrate?**

Seconds later she received a reply from her blonde best friend.

 **Eli: That's great Nozomi! And sure. What time?**

As soon as the duo had arranged their little hangout, what Nozomi called a 'date', Nozomi had received a notification from the group chat. As she saw the notification, she soon realised it was from Nico and smirked, Instantly clocking on it to reply to the shorter idol.

 **Nico: im booooorrreeeedddd**

 **Nozomi: Hello, Booooorrreeeedddd, how are you on this fine Saturday morning?**

Nozomi giggled as she hit the send button. Nico was going to get mad at her.

 **Nico: Nozomiiii!**

 **Eli: Hello**

 **Nico: Eli since when did you start doing smiley faces?**

 **Nozomi: hehe! I taught her that!**

 **Nico: congratulations...**

 **Eli: Nico, I can't tell if you're being sarcastic.**

 **Nico: of course i am!**

 **Honoka: hello!**

 **Kotori: Hi everyone!**

 **Umi: Hello.**

 **Nico: hi, is anyone free today?**

Nozomi smirked as she gained an idea. She then typed out her next text and sent it knowing that she'll get a rejection.

 **Nozomi: Ah, Nicocchi, Me and Elicchi are going to a family restaurant. Want to come?**

After sending this text, she immediately flipped over the other group chat she had made days ago and sent another text through there.

 **Nozomi: Everyone, excuse yourselves to be busy. Maki must be the one to date Nico!**

 **Rin: Roger that!**

 **Honoka: Aye, Aye, Captain!**

 **Kotori: Yes, sir!**

 **Umi: Right.**

 **Hanayo: Yes.**

After she had received everyone's confirmations, she then switched over to the main group chat to see Nico's reply.

 **Nico: no thx id prefer not to be a spectator in your lovey dovey show**

 **Eli: You're just jealous.**

Nozomi laughed. Now Eli was just being childish! Although she must admit, it was pretty cute.

 **Nico: whatever. anyone else free?**

 **Umi: We have an exam soon, so Honoka, Kotori and I will be partaking in a study session.**

 **Honoka: do we HAVE to? Can't we start tomorrow?**

 **Umi: No.**

 **Honoka: Arrrrrhhhhhh**

 **Kotori: It won't be so bad Honoka-chan.**

 **NyaNya: Kayo-chin and I are going to eat rice! Nya~!**

 **Hanayo: Rin how did you change your name?**

 **NyaNya: Ill come show you nya!**

 **Honoka: show me too! I wanna know!**

 **Umi: Honoka! We have to get studying!**

 **Honoka: But I wanna knooooowwww...**

As amusing as it was to see the others fighting, they were straying off topic. However Nozomi waited for Nico herself to set it back on track in order to not look suspicious.

 **Kotori: Honoka-chan, you can find out later. :)**

 **Rice: I changed it!**

 **Honks: Oh my gosh! I managed to change it!**

 **Umi: Honoka! Study!**

 **Birb: I changed mine too! Umi-chan you should try it.**

The purple haired idol then had an evil idea and proceeded to sign out of her account and sign back in, but as Eli and change her name. She then signed back into her own account and waited for Eli to notice.

 **Umi: No. We should study like we're supposed to be doing.**

 **No1idol: aaaand changed!**

 **Twinkletoes: Who's No1idol?**

 **Twinkletoes: and who changed my name?**

Nozomi laughed and typed out her reply.

 **No1idol: grr... thats it! Im changing it!**

 **Nozomi: hehe. I may have changed your name Elicchi.**

 **Maki: Ok. I just read through this and I have to ask, What is happening?**

 **NicoNii: people are changing their names**

 **Nozomi: and Nicocchi wants a date for today.**

 **Maki: Nico-chan wants a date?**

 **NicoNii: No! I just have nothing else to do so I was wondering if anyone else is free and you should totally change your name!**

 **Maki: To what?**

 **NicoNii: Nico's**

 **NicoNii: crap! I did NOT mean to send that!**

 **NicoNii: just ignore it!**

 **NicoNii: princess! I meant princess!**

 **Nozomi: Nico's what?**

Nozomi was smirking behind her phone screen.

 **NicoNii: Nico's slave?**

 **Nozomi: Oh really? Or are you lying?**

 **NicoNii: Nico's Little Princess**

 **Maki: Ehhh?**

 **NicoNii: oh yeah that kinda reminds me, dont ask how, but i had a weird dream last night.**

 **Nozomi: A confession dream? Because that would mean that it's time to confess to her, Nicocchi.**

 **NicoNii: what? no! The only sound in it was of a piano! I couldn't even yell her name!**

 **Eli: Whose name?**

 **NicoNii: im pretty sure whose isnt spelt with an e**

It was clear as day that this was obviously just a distraction. Her name was obviously Maki.

 **Maki: Idiot.**

 **Honks: Oh i had a weird dream last night! There was bread everywhere! Bread animals and everything!**

 **UMIDAAAH: Honoka! Study. Now!**

 **Honks: sorry...**

 **UMIDAAAH: Who changed my name?**

 **Honks: not me!**

 **Birb: I did. I think it's cute.**

 **UMIDAAAH: Oh, in that case I shall keep it then.**

Nozomi giggled. Umi was so obviously in love with Kotori... hm... maybe she should help them get together next?

 **NicoNii: anyway, where can you tell me what the heck my dream means Nozomi? here? PMs?**

 **Nozomi: Here would be fine. Let me hear all the juicy details before I go.**

There was a chance that if this dream was linked to the spell then Maki would have had a similar dream as well, obviously more suit3d to her though.

 **NicoNii: so i was chased by something in a narrow corridor and after a while i heard piano playing so i continued down the path till i had to make a turn and met a dead end with a glass wall. through the glass wall i saw her playing the piano and i attempted to call out her name but i couldn't so i ran over and pounded against the glass wall. the creature thing was getting closer and she still didnt notice me. the creature thing then came out and said something like, "be honest with your feelings, Nico, or your loved ones wont know what your thinking." something like that.**

 **Nozomi: Ah, your dream sounds... eventful?**

 **NicoNii: so what does it mean?**

 **Nozomi: Just give me a sec.**

Nozomi then thought over the main elements of the dream and listed out what each little thing meant then, from that, she wrote up a suitable reply to Nico putting all the meanings into it in the most simplest meaning of all.

 **Nozomi: Well, Nicocchi, I have some good news. A fun and frivolous event is going to happen very soon or maybe it's already happened! You are advoiding or putting distance between something you fear or makes you feel uncomfortable. Your also advoiding an issue or maybe a person? You may experience some losses, Nicocchi, but I advise you to confront the problems or concerns you have in your life and look at any issues more objectively. That means conclusions must not be influenced by emotional or personal prejudices.**

And if Nico had been confused by this, she decided to simplify it more.

 **Nozomi: In other words, your dream is telling you to go get 'er tiger!**

 **Eli: Get who?**

 **Nozomi: You know who!**

Now, as the chat seemed to have died down a little as both Nico and Maki seemed to have given up, she decided to switch to a private chat between her and Maki.

 **Nozomi: I advise you to go for it before it's too late.**

Seconds later she got her reply.

 **Maki: What's that supposed to mean?**

 **Nozomi: If you don't hang out with Nicocchi now, then you'll probably regret it later.**

 **Maki: Eh? Why would I regret it?**

 **Nozomi: You know why, Maki-chan.**

Maki was silent for a while. Probably ten, twenty minutes, before she replied.

 **Maki: Fine! I asked her! Happy now?**

It took a while, but Nozomi had managed to get the time and whereabouts for their little 'date'.

..

As soon as Eli had arrived at her house to pick her up, the purple haired idol dragged the blonde to the train station where she had been notified would be the meeting place for Maki's date with Nico. Nozomi hid behind a bush near the station, urging the confused blonde to do the same, and focused her attention somewhere on the station, getting out a camcorder as she did so.

"Mind telling me why you dragged me here?" Eli asked, observing Nozomi's focused expression. It was kind of cute.

As the focused girl had seen a certain pigtailed idol run in the direction of a tomato haired idol, Nozomi pointed towards the two as they made some sort of conversation. Eli followed the pointed finger and sighed.

"Let me guess... We're going to be stalking them again." Eli said in a slightly annoyed tone. Lately it seemed as if Nozomi put all her time and effort into matchmaking the two lovebirds.

All she got in reply was a sound of confirmation.

It was at that point that Nico had decided to grab Maki's hand and run off in a random direction. Nozomi, in turn, grabbed a hold of Eli's hand and ran off to follow them before the blonde could argue otherwise.

They stopped in front of an arcade and were quite surprised.

"I thought Maki wasn't an arcade kind of girl?" Eli asked in wonder. Does Nico really have this much of an effect on her?

"As I thought." Nozomi stated in a serious tone, slightly freaking Eli out, and pausing before adding, "Maki-chan is weak to Nicocchi's cuteness."

Eli couldn't help but curse Nico. Nozomi had just called her cute. Damn.

Nozomi looked over to Eli and, with the most innocent look she could muster, she said, "But I do wonder why she isn't weak to Elicchi's cuteness. After all you are cuter than her!"

Eli staggered back in shock as her cheeks then began to heat up. Was she blushing?

"Although, I'm kind of glad that she isn't..." Nozomi then muttered and, even though it was barely audible to the blonde, Eli's cheeks reddened.

"L-let's just go in!" Eli charged past the purple haired misfit in an attempt to drop the embarrassing conversation and walked inside the arcade.

"Finally motivated to watch NicoMaki, huh?" Nozomi grinned and followed her blonde friend.

The two of them then put on their disguises, a simple hat and sunglasses, and stayed a good distance away from NicoMaki in order to ensure they don't get caught as well as remain within hearing distance to get some good footage of the two's blossoming relationship (and blackmail).

Nico hopped in front of a claw machine with bear plushies scattered around inside it. Nozomi quickly filmed the two.

"I'm gonna win one of those!" The pigtailed girl exclaimed, immediately fiddling around with the joystick as though the game had started, but she had yet to put in any money.

"Aren't those things rigged or something?" Maki asked, standing beside Nico.

"Nah, just weak. It is possible to win. Nico's done it before."

And as the money went in, Nico worked her magic and after ten tries, Nico had swiftly handed over a bear plushie over to Maki.

Nozomi was practically jumping up and down like a fan girl who had just witnessed their OTP get together.

"The bear has a heart on it! It's a declaration of love!" she practically squealed. Eli rolled her eyes as a smile overtook her face because her best friend was being so adorable.

In the midst of Nozomi's fangirling, she had failed to notice the two lovebirds walk off in a random direction. Failing to notice this had cost the duo as now they had no idea where Nico and Maki had went and they may have to miss crucial moments in order to look for them again.

"How about we just leave them be for a while. This arcade is pretty big anyway..." Eli suggested much to the other girl's displeasure. They had attempted to look for them for ten minutes or maybe a little more, they weren't exactly keeping track, so maybe it was the best idea.

"What do you suggest we do in the meantime then?" Nozomi asked her blonde companion.

"An arcade machine?" Eli shrugged and suggested the obvious.

...

After a while, Nozomi and Eli had both ended up in a booth of a newly opened family restaurant. Eli was quite amazed that she had managed to get Nozomi to ditch the spy work and hop onto their original plans for a hangout.

They have chatted aimlessly about things ranging from school work to idol activities to just random general things until Nozomi became strangely quite and fixated on something behind the blonde.

"Nozomi?" She asked, concerned for her friend's well being.

"Shh! Our target is over there! Our plan can be put back into action!" Nozomi whisper shouted, immediately taking out her camcorder and recording everything Nico and Maki did at their booth.

"Seriously?" Eli sighed. Nozomi became pretty obsessive when it came to matchmaking.

"I'll treat you to parfaits when they get together, but for now I'll have to get everything on camera!" Nozomi told her, unusually excited.

Nozomi internally squealed as Nico offered Maki the gift of tomatoes.

"Nicocchi's giving Maki-chan tomatoes! It's a declaration of love!" Maybe her squealing wasn't as internal as she thought.

"Geez, Nozomi, you're reading too much into this..." Eli muttered.

The two spies had finally ordered something and began to eat with Nozomi offering to pay as an apology for using this time to spy on Nico and Maki's date.

"Hm... interesting..." Nozomi muttered upon finishing her food.

"Yes?" Eli asked, expecting another fangirlish squeal or something along those lines.

"They plan to go to Rin and Hanayo for help. I have to give them some sort of warning call." Nozomi elaborated.

...

Both Hanayo and Rin were both hanging out at Rin's house under a kotatsu with a large serving of rice in front of them each. Rin did prefer Ramen but she would take Hanayo's specially made rice over any Ramen bowl.

"Mm! Delicious! Nya!" Rin said for the twelfth time as she swallowed her twelfth bite. Just as Hanayo blushed for the twelfth time and attempted to stutter out her reply of 'thanks', Rin's phone vibrated.

As the two looked at Rin's phone as she pulled up the message, the two realised that it was from Nozomi.

 **Nozomi: NicoMaki heading your way! They want help reversing the spell!**

 **Nozomi: After there visit, tell me everything and pretend to help!**

"Pretend to help?" Hanayo questioned, confused.

"She must mean that we have to say we would help but, you know, not actually help! Nya!" Rin answered, as peppy as ever.

"Ah, I'm not sure if I could take the guilt of not doing anything..."

"Kayo-chin, you'll be amazing! Don't worry! Nya!"

...

By the time Nozomi had entered her home after her hangout with Eli, she had received a text from Rin.

 **Rin: NicoMaki just left! Nya!**

Nozomi smirked and typed her reply.

 **Nozomi: That's good. Did you find out anything?**

 **Rin: Well they think they're under a spell of honesty so, when they left, me and Kayo-chin searched all over the internet to find out how to reverse it and you'll never guess what we found out! Nya!**

 **Nozomi: What?**

 **Rin: I'm giving my phone to Kayo-chin, she can probably explain it better. Nya!**

 **Rin: The two have told us that the spell only ever has an effect when the two are dishonest with each other. In turn, when ever this happens, the spell forces them to be honest to one another.**

 **Nozomi: I have a good idea how, but how do you reverse it?**

 **Rin: I'm getting to that.**

 **Rin: By using the information they have given us, we have determined which version of the spell it is and found out the way to reverse it.**

 **Nozomi: which is?**

 **Rin: This spell only ever works with two people who both have feelings towards each other and in order to effectively resolve the spell, they must be honest with each other. However, as time goes on, this changes.**

 **Nozomi: How so?**

 **Rin: In the first couple of hours they just need to confess. However, if they take longer than a day to do this, the spell gets stronger and requires more honesty to break. So they'll have to kiss.**

Nozomi grinned as she found herself typing what came to her mind next.

 **Nozomi: What if they wait longer than that and the kiss becomes ineffective?**

 **Rin: I-I think they'll have to... do something... more?**

 **Nozomi: This is a naughty spell!**

 **Rin: Maybe you should give them a push? Nya!**

 **Nozomi: Yeah, I don't want them to have to do anything uncomfortable when they confess.**

Nozomi grinned as an evil thought came to mind but she shook it off and proceeded to text in the group chat.

 **Nozomi: Niiiicocchiiii**

 **Nozomi: Niiiiiiiccccoooocccchhhhiiiii**

 **Nozomi: Niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiccccccccccccccoooooooooccccccccccchhhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

 **Nozomi: Niiiooiiiiicccccccooooooccccxxxccchhhhhhjjiiiiiiiiiiii**

 **Nozomi: Sorry, I may have spelt that wrong.**

After a while, Nico had finally replied.

 **NicoNii: you spelt every single one incorrectly...**

 **Nozomi: Oh, good. You're online. I need to talk to you.**

 **NicoNii: what about?**

 **Nozomi: The cards are telling me that you've yet to be honest.**

Maybe she wasn't entirely being honest herself, but this was all for Nico's own good. If she doesn't confess to Maki soon then she'll have to confess in more extreme ways.

 **NicoNii: arrgg! Can people stop going on about honesty already?!**

 **Nozomi: Oh my, Nicocchi, What has happened to you, I wonder?**

 **NicoNii: nothing. Is that all?**

 **Nozomi: Well, I happen to know that someone has participated in a sort of black magic and the use of that black magic has come back to bite them in the bottom.**

 **NicoNii: and you're telling me this why?**

 **Nozomi: Your dream told you to be honest, right?**

Nico didn't reply after that and Nozomi assumed it was because she was tired. She then decided it was best for her to go to bed.

...

It was a fine Monday morning when Nozomi and Eli had walked into the clubroom to see Nico and Maki sitting next to each other.

"Were you two honest yet?" Nozomi asked feigning innocence, but her smirk gave her away.

Nico and Maki looked at each other then at the two stood in front of the table, as if seeking permission from the other before saying anything.

"Are you two honest yet?" Nico countered and upon eliciting a confused, innocent head tilt from Nozomi and a slight frown from Eli, she decided to elaborate, "Because if you two aren't honest then why do we have to be honest? A bit hypocritical don't you think?"

As intelligent Nozomi liked to think she was, this question left her feeling quite confused. What exactly did both her and Eli have to be honest about? Unless...

A smirk overtook Nozomi's confused expression as she caught onto what Nico was implying and she wrapped an arm around the blonde idol causing the girl to let out a cute squeak.

"Oh my, it seems like i forgot to introduce her." She said, pulling Eli close and silently hoping that she would play along as she said her next line, "Nicocchi, Maki-chan, this is my girlfriend, Elicchi."

She could tell her act had the two fooled. Eli didn't say anything, however, as her face flushed several shades darker.

When the two had finally told them that they were now a couple and Nozomi had managed to scare them away by maxing the gay scale to full blast (and maybe pretending to go and grope Eli but the first one was a more fun way to phrase it.)

As soon as the door finally shut, Nozomi made a beeline dash for the computer.

Not quite recovered from the flustered state she was in, Eli stuttered, "W-what do you plan to do?"

Nozomi grabbed her camcorder and proceeded to plug it into the computer.

"I'm going to edit all the footage together and put it all on a disc for NicoMaki to watch!"

...

(Back to the present day)

Nozomi, still sat behind the desk of the library, smiled as she recalled all these memories that happened all week, including today. The two love birds have already left and Nozomi was making the final adjustments to the video on the library's computer before burning it onto a disk. After taking the disk out she wrote, 'NicoMaki must watch TOGETHER.'

After writing, she put the disk into a protective case and after school she had planned to post it to Nico.

...

 **Final Omake – Watching the disk**

Nico blinked at the unusual package that was delivered to her house. It was a DVD package but it seemed... empty. With only the word 'Nico' on the front capitalised in purple letters she had a good guess to who this came from.

This could be a trap... but she was curious to what was inside the DVD casing so she opened it. Slowly. Facing the case away from her person, she opened it. A safety measure, she told herself. She didn't want anything to suddenly spring out at her after all.

The pigtailed girl was rather confused when she only saw a regular CD inside the case but, upon close inspection (because she couldn't really see it when the case was angled away from her), she saw that on the disk it said, 'NicoMaki must watch TOGETHER.'

That seemed simple enough.

Wait. If this really was Nozomi then maybe... maybe Nozomi had gotten a hold of all sorts of embarrassing pictures and video's of Nico and put them all on the disk. Or maybe... they were all of Maki? That would be an interesting watch.

Unable to bear her curiosity killing her, she texted her girlfriend to come over to her house for a movie night.

...

"I think Nozomi posted this to me... so I guess we have to be careful?" Nico said before putting the CD into her laptop. Both girls were lying on the bed with the laptop in front of them watching the screen in anticipation as the CD loaded. However when it finally loaded, the two quickly realised what was happening.

"Hang on... is this?" Maki asked, unable to complete her sentence out of shock as Nico just screamed.

"NOZOMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

...

 **End**


End file.
